


Whitechapel Adventures Origins

by Creativecutieness



Series: Whitechapel Adventures [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, My Babysitter's A Vampire, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Amy just wants a normal life, Dakota's crush on Rory is so cute, Fanfiction readings now on my Youtube channel, First Meetings, Gen, Mabel and Dakota best friends for life, Origin Story, Prequel, a prequel to Dawn of the Bloodsucker, can you blame her, moving to canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: Who would've thought that one visit to with their family would spark a whole new adventure. Join Emily, Amy, Cindy,Chloe, and Dakota. As they travel to the small town Whitechapel and discover how they met some of the best friends and made some of the best memoirs that will last them a life time. A prequel to Dawn of the Bloodsuckers slight crossover with Gravity falls and Paper Mario
Relationships: Rory Kearner and Dakota OC first crush
Series: Whitechapel Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529609





	1. Whitechapel Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the official origin story for Whitechapel Adventures this story goes into better detail as to why and how my characters moved to Whitechapel and met Ethen and the others. As usual I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire I just made the story will be updating it every Wednesday.  
> Edit 10/4/2020 I am now uploading audio recordings of this fanfic on my youtube channel just search Creative Cutie Princess D and you should find them or you can use this link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xh-fIJ2n_OE

Introduction

I've been having these memories return to me lately. Memories of my childhood days when I was only ten-years-old. I tried so hard to lock them up and forget about them, but now they're returning to me. And all I can do is let them flow, let them come back to me, and let myself accept and welcome them back. I guess it would be a nice time to tell you about them. But first, let me tell you about myself, my name is Dakota. Yeah, you probably heard of me. I've been traveling around the universe for as long as I can remember. And each adventure is greater than the last. And every adventure needs a beginning, so here's this ones.

The story I'm about to tell you took place eight years ago I was ten-years-old at the time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Whitechapel Memories

"Come on, Amy, we're going to be late." Amy's sister Emily said, waiting by the door, "I'll be there in a second, I'm trying to find the can of cookies that Mom loves." She replied, "It's where it always is. By the cookie jar." Emily said, "Ah, thanks, sis. Now, do you have everything you need?" Amy asked, holding the cookie tin. "Yeah, I do. Now hurry up, visiting hours will be done in two hours. And you know how Barbra gets when there are last-minute visitors." Emily said, "I know, she reminds everyone on the brochures." Amy said, walking out the door with her sister. Into the streets of Imaginary land during a summer afternoon six months after saving an entire universe from being wrapped from existence from the void.

The two Heartless angels haven't seen their parents in months, and since nothing was going on at the time, they decided it would be a great time to visit them at the Golden Wing Retirement Home.

* * *

Going through the golden gates that lead to Haven, the two sisters lost their Heartless forms and, in its place was two teenage girls. Amy had frizzy long red hair tied in two pig-tails. She was wearing her turquoise shirt, a blue skirt, and glasses. Emily, on the other hand, had long brown hair. Two strands were tied into small pig-tails while the rest was down She was wearing a pink striped shirt, jeans with a jacket tied around her waist and black knee-high boots. "I'm surprised you chose to wear that you hate wearing jeans." Amy said, "Yes, but I also hate wearing clothes that make me look like a walking carrot stick." She replied, "Fair enough." Amy said as they arrived at their destination. It was a huge building with a golden wing statue in the courtyard, and in front of the walkway was a sign that read "Golden Wing Retirement." "Do you think Mom and Dad will be surprised to see us?" Emily asked, "I don't think so. I sent them a voice mail. I never got a reply, though." Amy said as they walked inside.

* * *

The girls walked up to an old lady sitting at a desk reading a magazine. "Can I help you, ladies?" She asked when she saw them out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, we're here to see our parents." Amy said, "Name." She said, "Barbra, it's us." Emily said she and Barbra go way back. "I can't help you without a name." She said, "Emily and Amy, we're here to see Henry and Lilly." Amy said, "Oh, right, here you are. You're just in time we're closing visiting hours early. All tenets are to leave at two o'clock." Barbra said, "But, why." Emily asked, "It's nothing serious, the building just getting fumigated. We're having a slight outbreak." "Of what?" Amy asked, "Wing lice." Barbra replied, "Ugh," They groaned, "Yeah, tell your mom to clean extra well with that fancy wing shampoo. She's getting feathers everywhere." Barbra said,

"We'll do, and which room are they in?" Amy asked, "Room number 203." Barbra said, "That's not the room they were in last time. Did they move again?" Emily asked, "No, we had to move everyone around during the outbreak. Now get out of here I'm extremely busy! This magazine isn't going to read itself." Barbra said, "Thanks, Barbra." Amy said as the two climbed the stairs.

* * *

This retirement home isn't like ordinary ones when an angel dies; they can only age up to the age they died. So, if they choose they can live their days peacefully here. Some angels, like Emily, Amy, and their parents, retire when their powers become too weak to influence others to do good deeds. So, Henry and Lilly decided to live here where it would not only be safer but cheaper. (Not that angels need to pay for anything anyway.) The two reached a door with the numbers 203. Amy knocked on the door, and a man opened it.

"Emily! Amy! What a nice surprise. Come on in your mom's making lunch." Henry said, welcoming the two inside, "Hey, girls, how's your host family treating you? I bet Dakota is growing up into a brave young girl." Their mom Lilly said, "She sure is, in fact, we just saved an entire universe from being destroyed." Amy said, "Wonderful; you can tell us all about it while we have lunch." Lilly said, "Hey, Mom, I've got something for you." Amy said, showing her the cookie tin, "Sinker doddles, my favorite, I can't believe you remembered." Lilly said happily, "How can we not. You always hog them during Christmas." Emily said, "Alright, girls, now tell me about the adventures you've been having." Henry said, pulling his daughters close. Just as Lilly brought in a plate of sandwiches, crackers, and cheese.

* * *

"And then, Dakota jumped on Super Dimentio's head and used her rainbow wand to knock out the chaos heart, Dimentio, and Luigi." Amy explained, "And Count Bleck and Tippi got married and saved the universe. It was amazing!" Emily said, spinning around, hitting a bookcase and making some books fall. "I am so sorry. I'll clean them up." Emily said franticly, cleaning the books up. "Here, Emily. Let me help you." Amy said, spotting an old scrapbook, "Hey, Mom, what's this?" She asked, "Oh, I remember this. It's an old scrapbook from our youth." Lilly explained, "You see before we moved to Oklahoma. We lived in a small town in Ontario. It's where we meet." Henry explained, "Ontario? Isn't that in Canada?" Emily asked, "Mom, you and Dad lived in Canada?" Amy asked, "Yeah, it was a quint town. Whitechapel, it was called." Henry said,

"Is the town still there?" Amy asked, "Yes, it is. Even the old high school we went to still has students going there." Henry explained, Just as the phone rang, "You girls take a look while I answer the phone." He said, "Wow, nice house, Mom." Emily said, seeing a picture of Lilly and Henry in front of a small two-story house. "Oh, that's the house we moved into when we moved out of our parents' houses'. We were dating for three years at the time. You know that house has been vacant for over a decade." Lilly explained, "That long?" Amy asked, "It was the strangest thing. When we first moved there, the house still had furniture from the last tenets in it. Whoever lived there left in a hurry?" Lilly explained, "And speaking of leaving. That was Barbra telling us that the exterminators are here. We need to leave for an hour while they fumigate." Henry said,

"Well, it looks like our time together has come to an end. We'll walk you out." Lilly said, "Yeah, it was great seeing you again. Next time we'll bring Cindy and Chloe and have a family reunion." Emily said, "That sounds like a great idea. Come on, girls, let's go before Barbra has to come up here and kick us out." Henry joked the foursome went outside hugged, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emily asked, "That we need to spend time with our parents more?" Amy replied, "No that we need to stop at the store to grab some wing lice shampoo. Getting those pests out of angel wings is a pain." Emily said, making Amy laugh, but as they were walking home, Amy couldn't stop thinking about the small town of Whitechapel and that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go there.


	2. To Move or Not to Move

When Emily and Amy got home, the first thing Amy did was sit down at her laptop. "Hey, Amy? I'm getting a snack you want anything?" Emily asked, but Amy was too focused, "Amy? What are you looking at?" She asked, looking down at her sister's computer, "Whitechapel? You're looking at that town Mom and Dad told us about?" Emily asked, "Yeah, I am. I'm thinking about going there." Amy said, not looking up from her computer. "As a visitor?" Emily asked, "No, as a student." Amy said, "What?! Why would you want to go there? You have a perfectly good life here. And we just saved the world again. And you go back to school?! And in case you haven't noticed, we're dead!" Emily exclaimed,

"I know, I know. It's just that we never finished high school. And since everything is back to normal, it could be a great opportunity for us. And it could be great for Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, and Lizzy." Amy explained, "But what about Dakota? She's too young to go to high school, and the angel code says under section 5, paragraph 3 angels are not allowed to leave there host until they are eighteen, and Dakota is not eighteen. She's ten." Emily argued, "She could come with us." Amy said, "I'm starting to think you forgot how old you need to be to go to high school." Emily said, "No, it says right here that they're doing a program for ages ten to thirteen this year only. That means she can go with us." Amy explained, "Oh, I'm sure Dakota's just dying to go back to public school." Emily said, "Come on, it will be fun. Besides, since I've been tutoring Dakota, she can do work most kids her age can't." Amy said,

"Mostly because the school system sucks. And do think Cindy and the others would want to go? They're pretty happy where they are." Emily said, "Won't know until we ask." Amy said, "Well, either way, there are some new dance routines Mimi's been wanting to try out. I'm going to my computer to see what she has in mind. Let me know if you need anything." Emily said, walking away. "Trust me. I don't need anything," Amy said, going back to her research. "Hi, my name is Amy. I'm calling because a few friends and I are interested in enrolling in Whitechapel High." She said over the phone. "That's wonderful, might I ask how old are you." A man said, over the phone, "I am sixteen years old.” "Six-teen, so you'll be in your sophomore year. Is that alright?" He asked, No, I want to start at the freshman level. It's been years since I've been to school, and I want to get a refresher."

"Oh, if that's the case, then you and your friends will be in that grade." The man said, "Also, I want to ask about the little genius program. Because I have a ten-year-old friend that I want to come with us." "That's fine with me. After all, if she meets the requirements, she can come." The man said, "That's great. Oh, what if anyone change's their mind?" Amy asked, "You have three days to make your enrollment official. I just need you and your friends to sign some papers." Oh, okay. Can you send me the enrollment papers? I'll send you my email address." Amy said, "I can send you the papers, but I will need you to come to the school to verify everything. But I need to know where do you live?" "In Imaga- I mean Las Vegas." Amy said, "You mean Las Vegas, Nevada, do you live in the United States?" He asked, "Yes, I do all of us do. Is that going to be a problem?" Amy asked,

"No, we would love to have Americans here. As long as you can make it here, then there is no problem." The man said, "Great, thanks, principal Hicks. I am thrilled to be going here." Amy said, "And I will be happy to be having you and your friends here. Just let me know if there are any problems." Hicks said, "Don't worry, there will be none. I'll be going with them or alone. Thank you for your time." Amy said, hanging up just as Emily came into the room, slow clapping. "Wonderful, just wonderful." Emily said, "Uh, why are you clapping?" Amy asked, "My hands are not only asleep, but I also have a crap in my wrists. Now, do you want to tell the other that we're moving to another country? Or shall I." Emily said with a smug smile on her face.

"It's not official until we sign theses papers. Which are almost done printing out. And we have three days." She said, "Great, just enough time for me to burn them." Emily said, reaching for the printer, "No, Emily, even if the others don't want to go. I do." Amy said, "I'm telling you, Amy. They're not going like it when they hear you went behind their back and enrolled everyone into a school that's halfway across the county. Who's the jerk now?" Emily said, "Still you." Amy said, teasingly, "Hurtful." Emily laughed, "Come on, let's grab the girls. Even if they don't want to go, I should still tell them I'm leaving." Amy said, "Yeah, I guess we should." Emily said, and they left.

"Amy, could you at least tell us why we're going to Dakota's house?" Chloe asked, "I already told you. Our family meetings need everyone there. That way, we won't need to repeat ourselves." Amy explained, "Still, you could at least give us a hint about what you're going to tell us." Lizzy said, "I'll tell you soon." Amy chuckled, the girls came through the portal hidden in my closet. When they entered my bedroom, they saw our new friend Mimi sitting on my bed reading a book. "Mimi, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, "Oh, hi, girls. I came here to see Dakota." She replied, "Well, is she here?" Emily asked, "Not sure; she's normally in her room, so I thought maybe she's on a walk with her family." Mimi said, "Did you check the entire house?" Cindy asked, "No, I thought Dakota would be up here. So I decided to stay here in case she comes back." Mimi said, "How long have you been here for?" Esamanda asked, "Hmm, about thirty minutes." Mimi said, checking her watch.

"Come on, let's see if we can find her. We're having a family meeting." Amy said, opening the door, "Oh, my first family meeting with you girls." Mimi said, excitedly. The gang found me downstairs sitting on the couch with an ice pack on my leg. "Hi girls, hi Mimi, how long have you been here?" I asked, "We just got here." Amy said, "I've been upstairs waiting for you for thirty minutes." Mimi said, "Sorry, Mimi, I didn't hear you come in. I kinda had a little accident." I said, showing them the scrape on my knee. "What happened?!" Amy asked, "I was on a walk with my parents when I tripped and fell. It hurt to walk, so we came home. They're at the store now buying me some medicine." I explained, "Here, let me take a look. Amy, I need some paper towels. Mimi? Do you have any cotton balls?" Cindy asked, getting out her medical bag. Amy and Mimi gave her the things she asked for and began applying dressing to my leg.

"Ah, that feels much better." I said, "I had a feeling this would come in handy." Cindy said, wrapping my leg with bandages, "Great, now that Dakota's leg is better. We need to talk." Amy said, "What's going on, Amy?" I asked, "Can we sit at the dining room table?" She asked, "Sure, I think I can walk over there." I said we all got seated, and Amy began to speak. "So, today, Emily and I went to visit our parents, and while we were there, I found out that they lived in a small town in Canada." Amy explained, "Cool, I never knew your parents lived there." I said, "Neither did we." Emily said, "So, after doing a little research and seeing that the school is still open. I decided that I want to go there and I want you to come with me." Amy explained, "What?!" Everyone exclaimed, "You want us to go to Canada?" Cindy asked, "What about Dakota? You know we can't leave her until she's eighteen." Chloe said,

"We don't have to leave her. The school's doing a special program for ages ten to twelve. All Dakota needs to do is fill this out." Amy said, showing them the paper, "Well, you currently did your research." Mimi said, "That's my sister for you." Emily said, "What's the town called?" I asked, "Whitechapel." Amy replied, "I think I've heard of that town." Chloe said, just as a commercial come on T.V., "Hey, look, it's that commercial I was telling you about." Cindy said as we rushed to see what she was talking about. "I love you." A girl said, "I'm not human." A boy who was a vampire said, "I don't care, bit me. I'm begging you." She said, then we heard her scream. "That movie about gorgeous vampires who try not to eat humans is back. In this fall's most anticipated sequel Unbitten." An announcer said, "Dusk three? They made another one?" Emily said, in disbelief. "Well yeah, there are eight books in the series. Not that I've been counting." Chloe said, "What's Dusk?" Mimi asked, "A Twilight rip off." Emily replied, "What's Twilight?" Mimi asked,

"It's a vampire movie that's been popular with preteens and older." Amy replied, "Ever since Twilight come out, vampire fever has been sweeping the nation like the plague. I still don't get how they manage to sell tickets for this garbage." Emily said, "Trust me, Emily, you and the entire adult population have been asking this question for years." Amy said, "So, back to matter at hand. Anyone want to go to school in Canada?" Emily asked, "I don't know, Amy. I like being homeschooled, plus I just got back. I think Mom and Dad would rather I stayed home for a while." I said, "Yeah, I think I'm out too. Don't get me wrong; it does sound like a great opportunity. But, we just saved the world… Again it just doesn't sound like something I want to do right now." Cindy said, "And I'm five. You know in angel years I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want a five-year-old going to high school." Chloe said,

"Yeah, and we would rather stay out of school for the rest of our angel lives." Esamanda said, "Not that going back to school would do anything for us anyway. Although it would be nice to be somewhere else to wind down for a bit." Lizzy said, "Yeah, plus, I have a mansion to look after, and going to school would really mess up my schedule." Mimi said, "Uh, Mimi? I don't think Amy was going to bring you along." Emily said, "Well, I never." Mimi said, "Sorry, Amy, as much as it would be a nice opportunity. None of us think going back to school would benefit us in any way." Cindy said, "Yeah, and I can't go to high school. Do you how many ten-year-olds go to high school?" I asked, "None Dakota, you will be fourteen when you go." Emily said, "Emily had a feeling you wouldn't want to go, but if you change your minds. You have three days to fill these forms out." Amy said, giving them the papers.

"So, you're still going?" Chloe asked, "Yeah, It's a good opportunity for me. And after saving the world so many times, I want to live normally for once." Amy said, "You do realize you're a cursed Heartless angel, right?" Mimi asked, "Just let me have this moment, please." Amy sighed All of us spent time together for a while before everyone went home. But moving to Whitechapel was still on everyone's mind. "So, you're still going? You're sure you're not going to change your mind?" Emily asked, "I told you, Emily, I'm going with or without you." Amy said, getting a suitcase out, "I still don't get it, you have a great afterlife with Dakota and the others. A superhero reputation, been to more worlds then I could count. And you're doing things most people dream of doing. And you want to forget all of that and go to a normal, boring school?" Emily asked,

"Look, Emily, I never asked for any of this. I never asked to die young in a R.V accident, I never asked to become a cursed Heartless angel and be trapped in a castle for six months. I never asked to become a hero and save the world as many times as we had. And more importantly I never asked to be a performer. I know this makes me sound ungrateful. But for once, I can live a normal life at least for a little while. Even if you don't understand, this is a great opportunity for me, and I'm going to take it." Amy explained, "Well, guess there's no stopping you. If you can't beat em, join em I'm going with you." Emily said, "You're coming with?" Amy asked in disbelief, "Of course I am, I always looked after you when were high school. You wouldn't last a week with all the bully's picking on nerds nowadays." Emily said, "I, I don't know what to say. Thank you, Emily, it means a lot knowing I won't be alone." Amy said,

“No problem but I have one condition.” Emily said, “What do you need?” Amy asked, I need a new video camera.” Emily replied, “What happened to your old one?” Amy asked, “It fell of a two story building when I was getting some shots for my vlog.” She replied, “I’m sure I can fix it or at least get the files out because that camera is trashed.” Amy said, when Emily showed it to her “Told you, luckily I know just the place to get a new one.” Emily said, “If you know where to get a new one why do you need me to come?” Amy asked, “I need you to help me pay for it.” Emily said, walking away “We don’t even need to pay for things anymore.” Amy said, going after her sister. Meanwhile Cindy and Chloe came home and immediately begin packing. After what Amy said both girls knew this meant something to her.

“Alright, almost ready. Passports?” Cindy asked, “Check.” Chloe replied, sitting on a suitcase. “Spare cloths?” Cindy asked, “Check.” Chloe said, “And finally, empty scrapbooks for memoirs?” Cindy asked, “Check.” Chloe replied, holding one up. “Great, all packed. Now all we need to do is wait for the others reply.” Cindy said, “Isn’t it weird how we’re all moving to Canada. I mean, it’s one thing to go as tourist but as students?! It just feels weird going to a place in our own universe.” Chloe said, “Did you know that Ant Linda used to live in Canada?” Cindy asked, “No, I didn’t.” Chloe replied, “Well, back when she was alive, and before you were born. Mom and Dad would plan trips in the summer and we would spend two months with her in her old log cabin. We would go every year until I was eight.” Cindy explained, “So, why did you stop going?” Chloe asked,

“You were born and it wasn’t easy to travel with you at the time. Plus, Linda got really sick and didn’t want guests over. Eventually her illness got the better of her and she died when you were three and I was eleven.” Cindy said, “Wow, she never told me that story.” Chloe said, “I guess going would be a nice way to honor her memory. I don’t think she lived in Whitechapel but she lived somewhere around there. We should keep an eye out for her grave.” Cindy said, “I’ll bring a box of her favorite chocolates.” Chloe said, “I think she’ll love that; bring two.” Cindy said, hugging her sister close as she laughed. Even though Emily, Cindy, and Chloe were going to Whitechapel. Esamanda, Lizzy, myself, and Mimi were still not sure. In fact Mimi was sitting at a café in Flipside with her friends O’ Chunks, Nastasia, and Dimentio lost in thought about what to do. So lost in fact that she didn’t hear the story Dimentio was telling them.

“And then I said: sir, that’s not a crystal ball that’s a cabbage.” Dimentio said, making everyone but Mimi laugh “Oh, that’s a good one Dimentio.” O’ Chunks said, “Though, I must ask. Why did you have a cabbage in your magic shop?” Nastasia asked, “Oh, it’s for my lunch. I’ve been enjoying the fresher things in life.” Dimentio replied, “Huh, good one Dimentio.” Mimi said, still not there “Hey, Mimi you’ve been really quiet today, what’s wrong? You love laughing at my magic shop stories?” Dimentio asked, “It’s just that. Amy what’s to move everyone to a small town for school and I don’t know if I want to go.” Mimi explained, “Where is this town at?” O’ Chunks asked, “It’s called Whitechapel, a town in Canada in Dakota’s universe.” She replied, “Hey, cool did you know that there’s French territory in Canada?” Dimentio asked, “How do you know that?” Mimi asked.

“Chloe’s been tutoring me about the history of her world. It’s pretty interesting.” Dimentio said, “Oh, it is to you. There’s nothing but war, fighting, and slavery. Not to mention the icky stuff.” O’ Chunks said, “I know that’s why it’s so interesting.” Dimentio said causing everyone to glare at him. What? I’m the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, and the wilder of chaos!” Dimentio said, “Yep, right up, your ally.” Nastasia said, “Mimi look if you want to go, all of us will support you.” Nastasia said, “That’s just it. I don’t know if it’s what I want. I’ve never been outside my own dimension, plus it’s been so long since I’ve joined Count Bleck. That, I’ve forgotten how to live normally. I won’t fit in plus; I’m made of paper.” Mimi explained, “Mimi, whenever I was unsure of anything, I always remember the wise words my old Grandma told me. You only live once, take chances, take risks. If you don’t take a chance, you might be missing out.

“What I’m saying is your friends are going somewhere new, it’s okay to be scared. But if you let your fear stop you, you’ll miss out on a great adventure. Also, you could get the chance to branch out your performance career.” O’ Chunks explained, “Thanks, O’ Chunks, you’re right. But, I’m still not sure.” Mimi said, “There’s lots of cute boys in high school.” Dimentio said, “I am so going to Whitechapel!” Mimi said excitedly, “See, you just needed the right motivation.” Dimentio said, “Well, Mimi, we’ll miss you. But, have fun, K.” Nastasia said, “What am I doing sitting here? I gotta finish up and start packing.” Mimi said as she enjoyed her lunch with her family Blumiere formally known as Count Bleck and his wife Timpani, also known as Tippi, came up to greet them. “Sorry to intrude but we couldn’t help but over hear your conversation.” Timpani said,

“We are happy to know that you made your decision. And after everything I’ve put you though I think this will give you the chance to live your life as a normal girl. Mimi make some new friends and fined true love. And when you return we want to hear all about it.” Blumiere said, “So, where are you two love birds off too?” Nastasia asked, “We’re going on our honey moon.” Timpani said, “You’ve been married for six months and you still haven’t had your honey moon?” O’Chunks asked, “O’Chunks, don’t be rude!” Mimi, Nastasia, and Dimentio shouted, “No, it’s quite alright O’Chunks is right. We spent so much time enjoying each other’s company that it never cross our minds.” Timpani explained, “It was Princess Peach’s idea she thought a honey moon would bring us closer together. So, we decide to take a tour around the Mushroom Kingdom. We’ll be gone for a while but we’ll bring back souvenirs. Blumiere explained, “You’re leaving again? But you just got back a month ago.” Dimentio said,

“We’re still in the planning stage. So, we’ll be sticking around for a little while longer. But, we are thinking about leaving in about two to three weeks.” Timpani explained, “Well, enjoy your trip.” Mimi said, “Thanks, and enjoy yours.” Timpani said, walking off with her one true love. Mimi finished eating and left to get her things ready. She doubled checked with Emily after getting a text about surprising Amy now that everyone else was now on bored. Mimi got packing and started filling out her enrollment form. She got another text from Emily telling her to meet at my house for the surprise. Mimi got her suitcase packed her from filled out and left for my house. Saying good bye to her friends as she passed them by.

Now back at my house, I was texting my friends back and forth with Esamanda and Lizzy by my side after Emily and the others left Esamanda and Lizzy stayed to look after me since my leg was still a little sore. When my parents got home with the medicine I told them all about Amy’s plan to move to Whitechapel. After looking over the form Amy gave me and talking it over they decided it wouldn’t be a bad opportunity for me. And said that I could go if I wanted to. Not long after that I got a text from Emily, Cindy, Chloe, and Mimi saying there going I told them that I could go too and we devised a plan to surprise Amy. I started filling out my form and had Esamanda and Lizzy Help me “Isn’t it weird that we’re going back to high school?” Lizzy asked, “Yeah, but I’m excited. It will be nice to have change of scenery plus Dakota and Chloe’s allergies will be better there anyway.” Esamanda said,

“Doesn’t Chloe have a pine needle allergy?” Lizzy asked, “Well, at least Dakota’s will be better.” Esamanda said, “Hey, are you almost done? Everyone will be here any minute. And Emily is bringing Amy.” Esamanda said, “I have one more thing to do.” I said, “Which one is it?” Lizzy asked, “Put name here.” I replied, “I hate that one.” Esamanda said, “Really?!” Lizzy and I asked, “Nah, I’m just messing with you. But, have you seen how complicated my name is?” Esamanda said, Just as Cindy, Chloe, and Mimi came downstairs. “So, everyone ready?” Cindy asked, “Remember once we do this there’s no going back.” Chloe said, “I’m done, so when is Emily coming over?” I asked, “She’ll be here in ten minutes she’s just making a pit stop.” Cindy said, “So, have you been to this store before?” Amy asked, “From time to time I do. It’s one of those stores that have a lot of weird stuff in it.” Emily explained,

“And there’s a camera here?” Amy asked, “Yeah, and it’s real cheap too.” Emily said, walking inside the girls looked around for the camera Emily was looking for “Can I help you ladies.” The store clerk asked, “Yes, I’m looking for a camera that was on sale. It’s a small silver one.” Emily explained, “Oh, that one yes its right here. But you look like someone who enjoys the rarer things in life. Allow me to show you them.” The clerk said, showing them four eggs. “What are those?” Emily asked, “Their eggs.” Amy said, “Well, I can see that but what I mean is what type of eggs?” Emily asked, “These eggs are not ordinary ones. They come from a land where fantasy pets roam. But, unfortunately monsters came and made them lose their powers. I’ll throw the Petz eggs, the things you’ll need to take care of them, the camera, and these magic hats.” The clerk said, showing them three hats. 

“More magic hats? I thought we had the only ones.” Emily said, “Let’s just say there are more than just Kirby hats that have magical ability’s. You just need to know where to look.” He said, “So, I’ll give you the ice, fire, and speed hats sorry to say I’m out of flying hats but I’ll have more in the next few weeks.” He said, “What do you think? What to grab the pet eggs?” Emily asked, “Well, how much will that be all together?” Amy asked, “The camera is twenty but I’ll throw everything else for free.” The clerk said, “Deal.” Amy said, “Really?!” Emily asked, “Well, it’s a good deal. Plus eggs hatch so better take them off his hands before they do.” Amy explained, “Here’s a twenty-five. Keep the change. Now if you’ll excuse us we have to go.” Amy said, “Pleasure doing business with you. Here you go. Come again.” The clerk said, handing them the things they brought. “Hey, let me know when you get a flight hat in stock.” Emily said, “I’ll put one on hold for you.” He said, “Thank you.” She said, as they left

Wow that was really nice of you to buy these pets.” Emily said, “Well, Dakota loves Petz Fantasy. And since we’re leaving might as well get something for her.” Amy said, “Yeah, we should go give them to her. Do you think she can take care of four pets with magical powers?” Emily asked, “I’m sure the others will keep some too. And if they need to they can always buy more stuff for them.” Amy said, “You’re right, now come on let’s get these pets to Dakota.” Emily said, Emily and Amy came through the portal. Came downstairs to be greeted to all of us. “What are you guys doing here?” Amy asked, “Amy we’ve been thinking. This means a lot to you and we didn’t relies that until we talked it out. So we came together and came to an agreement that we’re going with you.” Cindy said, making Amy gasp “We filled out our forms and we’re ready to go.” I said, showing Amy our filled paperwork. “You did and you got all the questions correct.” Amy said,

“Including the put name here one.” Emily said, “You know that’s not the hard one.” Amy said, “It is when you couldn’t remember how to spell your name until third grade.” Emily said, “All of you did this for me?” Amy asked, “Of cause we did you’re our best friend.” Cindy said, “And our old fearless leader.” Chloe added, “I, I, I love you guys.” Amy cried moved to tears by our act of kindness “But, wait, I brought these Petz fantasy eggs for Dakota as a gift because we were leaving. Now that we’re all going, what are we going to do with them?” Amy asked, “Bring them with us. I’m sure we can keep them hidden until they can return to the magic world.” I said, “She’s right you know.” Mimi said, “Alright then it’s settled tomorrow we’ll hit the road.” Amy said, “Tomorrow?!” Everyone exclaimed, “Well, yeah, we have a week before school starts might as well get situated now. Unless you want to leave in a day or two.” Amy said, “You know what they say better now than never.” Mimi said,

“She’s right it’ll take a few days to fly there not to mention it will take a while to clean up and unpack. So tomorrow it is.” Emily said, “All in favors?” I said holding my hand up “I!” Everyone shouted, “Its unanimous tomorrow it’s off to Whitechapel we go.” I said and so, with the date set. Tomorrow, we’ll set out for our new home but unknown to us this will mark the beginning of our greatest adventure yet.


	3. California Meetings on a Summer Day

"So, we're all moving to Whitechapel tomorrow." Mimi said, "It's going to be a long trip there. But it will be fun." Chloe said, "We should leave early tomorrow morning in order to beat Vegas's summer heat." Amy said, "You're right, flying in that heat will not be good for any of us." Cindy said, "Alright, we'll see you guys in the morning. I say we leave at four or five-thirty." Amy said, "See you tomorrow, ladies." Mimi said, "See you tomorrow, Mimi." Amy said, and everyone went home. When they got home, Amy called her parents to tell them the good news.

* * *

"So, moving to Whitechapel, are we? Henry asked, "Yeah, everyone's on board. We're leaving tomorrow." Amy said, "Great, by the way, when you get there, talk to a man named Gus. He'll help set you up with a nice house. He was our real estate agent when Lily and I were looking for houses together. He was the one who found us that old house." Henry explained,

"Thanks, Dad, I'm sure everything will be fine. Talk to you soon. Love you." Amy said, "Love you too, sweetheart." Henry said, hanging up, "Wow, we're not even there yet, and Dad's already recommending agents for us." Emily teased, "Well, it won't hurt to check him out. Besides, we'll need a house as soon as possible." Amy said, "You're right as usual. Anyway, I'm going to bed. You know I'm not a morning person so, early to bed early to rise." Emily said, "Good night Emily, I'll give you a wakeup call." Amy said, "Yeah, I'm sure you will." Emily said, heading upstairs. The next morning everyone made sure they had everything for made sure she brought more necessities then clothes. Cindy and Chloe checked to see if they forgot anything. Emily tasted her new camera and its features. Meanwhile, Amy was mapping out our route for the safest and quickest way to Whitechapel.

"I think we'll need to go through Montana to get there." Amy said, "Are you kidding me; it's freezing out there." Emily said, "I know, but it's the quickest route. I want to get there in two or three days's not weeks." Amy said, "Huh, you're right. I want to get there quickly too. But, I think freezing to death should be our biggest concern" Emily asked, "Relax Emily, we'll be fine. Plus, we still have a week of summer vacation left. We'll get there with plenty of time to spear. Hey, how's the camera working?" Amy asked, "It works better than my old one. Plus, I heard that this camera could pick up supernatural entities." Emily said, "Didn't the store clerk say that light is broken?" Amy asked, "Just because the signal is broken doesn't mean the feature is broken. Come on, Amy, even you know that." Emily teased, "Okay, you're right. Come on. It should be five o'clock in Dakota's universe. We need to get the others and hit the road." Amy said,

"Yee-haw! Let's go, Amy!" Emily said, getting more existed by the minute. Everyone meets up at the square to wait for each other. Cindy, Chloe, and Lizzy were already there by the time Emily and Amy showed up.

* * *

"So, who's missing?" Amy asked, "Just Esamanda and Mimi." Cindy said, "Oh, there's Esamanda." Lizzy said, "Sorry, I'm late. The bag I packed had a hole in it, and everything fell out. I had to repack everything in a different bag. So, is everyone here?" She asked, "We're just waiting for Mimi." Amy said, "Oh, I just ran past her; she's walking here with Dimentio." Esamanda said, "With Dimentio?!" Everyone asked,

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Dimentio? I'm sure Amy could make some room for you." Mimi said, "I'm sure I have a magic shop to look after. But I have to see Dakota before she flies off like a dandelion in the summer wind as I cry one tiny tear of sorrow." Dimentio said, "Do you have to make metaphors for everything?" Mimi asked, "Why yes, yes, I do." He replied,

"Hey, girls." Mimi said, "There you are. Dimentio, are you coming with?" Chloe asked, "No, I'm here to say goodbye to Dakota." Dimentio said, "Well, that makes sense. Come on, everyone, its time to go." Amy said, and they headed to the portal that leads to my room.

* * *

When the gang went in, they saw that I was still asleep. "Dakota? Dakota wake up; it's almost time to go." Amy said, shaking me, "She won't wake up." She said, "I got this." Emily said, "Emily, whatever you do, don't—"Amy said, but Emily did she got an air horn out of her backpack and used it to wake me up. And it worked too well because I jumped out of my skin. "Ow, Emily, what the heck? I was having a great dream." I said, nursing my head after hitting the ceiling.

"Also, you're going to wake up my parents and my little sister." I said, "Sorry, girl. But you need to wake up." Emily said, "What for." I said, laying back down, "Because if we want to not fly in the summer heat. We need to go now." Emily said, "Wait, that's right. We're moving to Whitechapel." I remembered, "I need to get breakfast and—Oh, hi, Dimentio, are you coming too?" I asked, "No, I'm here to say goodbye. You know I have a magic shop to run." He said, "That's right, thanks for coming. Now can you guys help me with breakfast?" I asked, "Of cause we can." They said.

After having breakfast and some last-minute preparations, we were finally ready to leave. I said goodbye to my family and Dimentio. And we got on our warp stars, and we left. "Goodbye, everyone see you at the end of the semester!" I said, "Bye, Dakota, have fun, and hopefully, you won't have any disasters to sort out!" Dimentio called out. "Bye, Dimentio, take care!" Mimi called out, "So, how long will it take to get there?" I asked, "If we keep flying at this speed, we'll make it to Montana before noon." Amy said, "Can we stop there for a bit? I heard there are some perfect winter fashion shops there." Mimi said, "We'll stop there for lunch. And yes, we can stay for a while, but we should leave before sundown." Amy said. "That sounds like a plain, Amy." We said,

* * *

Well, by noon, we made it somewhere, but it wasn't Montana. The hot summer sun was on our backs, and the smell of the fresh ocean breeze was in our noses. "This doesn't look like Montana. Amy, are you sure we're going the right direction?" Lizzy asked, "I don't know. Emily, you have the map." Amy replied, "We should be going the right way. See, I told you we should've taken a right at that last cactus!" Emily said, "What cactus?! We passed by twenty-seven on the way here. Gave me that map." Amy said, taking from her. "No, wonder, we're lost. You've been holding the map upside down. Here we are, we're somewhere in California." Amy said, "California?! That's miles away from Canada." I said, "I told you. You should've given me the map." Mimi said, "Your map reading is as bad as mine." Emily said, "At least I know when I'm reading it upside down." Mimi argued, "Guy, let's not argue. It's just an unexpected detour, let's land and see where we are. And get something to eat." Chloe said when her stomach started growling

We landed the warp stars and started to walk around looking for someplace to eat and get directions were about to cross the street when. "Hey, you guys new around here? I've never seen you before." A girl's voice said, "Mabel?! You know what Mom and Dad said about talking to strangers." A boy said, "Don't worry, we're friendly." I said, turning around to face them. They were two kids around the age of twelve. The girl had long brown hair with two strands sticking up on the top of her head. She was wearing a hairband, a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, and a purple skirt. The boy also has brown hair, but it was more unkempt. He was wearing an old hat with a star on it. An orange shirt, a blue vest. Shorts and sneakers.

"You don't have to be afraid. We're just passing through." Amy said, "You kids live around here?" Emily asked, "Yeah, our house is over there." The girl said, pointing to a small white house. "My name is Mable. And this is my twin brother Masan. But, you can call him Dipper if you like." Mabel said, "Why do they call you that?" Emily asked, "It's because he has a—"A way with the ladies. Yeah, that's it." Dipper said, putting his hand over his sister's mouth. "I can dip them like no other man… Er, can," He said, taking his sister by the hand trying to dip her, but she slipped and fell onto the sidewalk.

"That is not why they call you that," Mabel said, nursing her head. "Sorry, sis." Dipper said, "Its okay Dipper, we don't need to know." Emily said, "You don't?!" They said, "Yeah, it's obviously personal to you, so we don't need to know." Emily explained,

"Wow, you girls are really understanding." Dipper said, "It's how we roll. My name is Dakota, and these are my friends. Emily, Amy, Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, Lizzy, and Mimi." I said, "Nice to meet you." Everyone said, "Nice to meet you too." Mabel said, "So what brings you here to Piedmont?" Dipper asked, "Oh, so that's where we are. Well, we're moving, and we came here by accident. We got a little turned around. So, I guess we're staying for a while." Amy explained, "You two wouldn't know where we can get some good food, would you?" Chloe asked, "Of course we do; there's a nice fast food place just around the corner." Mable said, "We were about to go there with our parents. Why don't we go together?" Dipper suggested, "Sounds great, what do you say girls?" I asked, "Sounds good to me." Emily said, "Yeah, I love making new friends." Chloe said, "Well, it's settled. Lead the way you two." Amy said, and we started walking to the place Mable told us about

While we were walking, we started to get to know each other better. "So, how old are you kids?" Emily asked, "Just turned twelve." Mable said, "Our birthday was a few days ago." Dipper said, "I hope you had a good birthday." I said, "Thanks, but I didn't get what I truly wanted." Mabel said, "What, did you want?" I asked, "Have any of you heard of Dusk?" She asked, "Dusk? That Twilight rip-off?" Emily asked, "We do not speak of Twilight in this vampire fandom!" Mable exclaimed, "Wow, didn't know you were such a fangirl." Emily said, "My sister is a huge vampire fan." Dipper said, putting his arm around her. "I've been a vampire fan since third grade. And Twilight nearly ruined vampires for me. I read the first book and hated it. Then my friend let me borrow the second one. It was so bad I couldn't get past the first—"Chapter?" Emily asked, "Paragraph." Mable said, "Wow, you know a book is bad when you can't get past the first paragraph." Amy said,

"Then another friend introduced me to Dusk, and my love of vampires was rekindled. I read all five books that were released at the time. And then the movies came out, and there's been advance screening for all three movies. And haven't been to any of them." Mabel explained, "Really, why not?" Esamanda asked, "Because every time I had a chance to go, something always happens." Mabel explained, "The first time my whole school was supposed to go. But there weren't enough volunteers. The second time I was supposed to go with a friend, then her Mom got sick, and both of us missed out. And here we are again the third movie's coming out, and I have to miss it again." Mabel explained, "What happened this time?" I asked, "Mom and Dad were going to take me as a birthday present, but the car broke down, and we don't have enough money left for us to go." Mabel explained,

"If you don't mind me asking. Where is this screening?" Emily asked, "It's in a small town in Canada. It's called Whitechapel." Mabel said, "No, way, that's where we're going." I said, "Really?!" Dipper and Mabel asked, "Yeah, me and Emily's parents used to live there." Amy said, "That's really cool." Dipper said, "Yeah, I hope you have a safe trip." Mabel said, "What about you, Mabel?" I asked, "I'll be okay. After all, it is just a movie. Next month I'll be able to watch Duck three in my home town." Mable said, "Now come on, we need to eat. So let's eat." Mabel said the twins lead us to a burger shack. Dipper and Mabel ate with their parents while the rest of us sat at another table.

* * *

"You know, I feel bad for Mabel. She's been wanting to go to these screenings for years, and she has to miss another one." I said, "Yeah, I feel kind of bad for her too." Amy said, "I wish there were something we could do." I said

"It's not like we can bring Mabel and her family to and from Canada in two weeks. What would they do in that time?" Emily asked, "Plus, it would mess up our school schedule." Amy said, "We might not be able to bring Mabel and her entire family. But maybe we bring Mabel." I said, "What?!" Everyone said, "Are you crazy?" Emily asked, "She'll be exposed to our magic." Amy said, "Come on, it will only be for two weeks. How bad could it be?" I asked, "Obviously, you don't know my sister." Dipper butted in, "Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear. But, are you really taking me to Whitechapel?" Mabel asked, "We weren't counting on it. We have a special way of getting around." Amy said, "You mean your shooting stars?" Mabel asked, "How did she know about those? I mean, we don't have shooting stars." Emily said, "Yes, you do. We saw you fly over our house. It's one of the reasons I came to say hi." Mable explained.

"Also, Dipper and I have been talking. And we concluded that you girls are not normal." Mabel said, "We didn't want to say anything earlier, but. I'm pretty sure normal girls don't look like those enemies from that game about hearts." Dipper pointed out. "You mean Kingdom Hearts?" Cindy asked, "That's the one. I have a friend who plays that game." He said, "Okay, you got us. We're not normal girls. We're angels. That was cursed to look like this." Amy said, "Dakota is our host, we've been protecting her since the day she was born." Emily explained, "And I'm from a different universe." Mimi explained, "I knew you looked familiar. You made me and Mabel grind for hours to get rubes for you to pay off that stupid vase." Dipper said, frustrated, "Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I." Mimi said, "You do know that there was a safe filled with rubes, right?" Emily asked,

"Oh yeah, we did." Dipper said, "We opened that safe out of spite." Mabel said, "I kind of deserved that. Don't worry. I'm a good girl now." Mimi said, "So, can still take me to Whitechapel?" Mabel asked, "Come on, Mabel. They could be trying to kidnap you." Dipper said, "Really, Dipper? I thought we agreed they were friendly. And what kind of kidnappers fly on shooting stars?" Mabel asked, "Well, I know someone who flies's in a clown car and kidnaps princesses." Dipper explained, "Okay, fair point." She said, "Plus, our parents will never let you go with people we just meet." He said, "Mabel, if your parents are okay with you going. I guess we can bring you along." Amy said, "Really?!" Mable asked excitedly. "We can let you stay for a few weeks. And when the screening is over, we can take you home. What day is the screening?" Emily asked, "It's on a Friday." Mabel said, "Alright, we can bring you back on Saturday." Amy said, "Did you hear that Mom and Dad?" Mabel asked,

"We sure did and since they said yes. You can go with them." Mr. Pines said, "Wait, You're okay with your daughter going with people you just meet? Kind of irresponsible." Emily said, "Well, you did say you were angels, right?" Mrs. Pines asked, "Yes." They said, "And an angel's job is to do good deeds, right?" Mr. Pines asked, "Correct." They replied, "So, just this once. We trust you to take care of our daughter and son. That is, if you want to go, Mason." Mr. Pines said, "No, thanks, I don't do these vampire movies." Dipper said, "You and me both pal." Emily said, "So, I can go. When are we leaving?" Mabel asked, "We were going to stay until sundown. How about, you get your stuff packed and then you and your brother can take us sightseeing. After that, we'll have dinner and hit the road." Amy said, "Waa woo! Whitechapel and super-hot vampires here I come!" Mabel said, taking her brother by the hand and heading home.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends with her," I said. We helped Mabel pack, and in return, she and Dipper took us to some of the most popular tourist attractions. We went shopping, had some snacks, took some photos, and watched the California sun setting while eating a home cook meal that Dipper and Mable's parents cooked for us.

* * *

"We should be leaving soon if we want to get to Whitechapel by tomorrow." Amy said, "Hey, Dipper, are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked, "I'm sure I'm staying here because someone has to rescue my sister if you are kidnappers. Plus, I don't like vampire movies that much. Dad was going to take me to a museum while Mom took Mabel to the film." He explained, "We understand, don't worry; we'll take care of her." I said, "I know you will. Because if you wanted to hurt us, you would've down by know. Just make sure to call and write every day." Dipper said, "I'm going to call and write twice a day." Mabel said. We finished eating, and it was time to leave.

"Thanks for letting Mabel come with us. We'll take care of her, I promise." I said, putting my arm around her. "We know you will bring us back some souvenirs, honey." Mrs. Pines said, "I will, Mom, you can count on it." Mabel said, "Goodbye, everyone see you in two weeks." We said, and we took off. As we flew into a now almost black sky, Mabel was looking back to the home she was leaving. "You know this is the first time me and my brother have ever been apart." Mabel explained, "Getting homesick already? We're not that far. We can take you back home." Amy said, "No way. I've waited forever to see this I'm not going to let fear ruin it now. After all, I can watch Dusk on my phone to calm my nerves. "Can I watch too? I've never seen Dusk before." Mimi said, "Of course you can, Dakota. Bring me closer." Mable said Mable and Mimi started watching the first movie, and Mimi instantly fell in love. "Oh, my, gosh. Those actors are so hot. How did I not watch this sooner" Mimi gushed,

"I know, right. And unlike Twilight, the actors know how to act." Mabel replied, "I am so going to this screening." Mimi said, "Ugh, woman. What am I saying? I am one!" Emily exclaimed, making us all laugh as we were flying off into the night. I looked over at Mabel, who was now falling asleep on Mimi's warp star it was that moment I realized that I not only made a new friend. I started a friendship that would last us a lifetime.


	4. Move-in Day

"Are we there yet?" Mabel asked, "No!" Amy said, "Are we there yet?" She asked again. "No," Amy said again. "Are we there yet?" Mabel asked again. "Stop it." Amy said, "I think Dipper was right about how much trouble Mable is." Emily said, "Mabes, I know you're excited about getting there. But, calm down, girl, we just had breakfast." I said, "And might I just say it was the quaintest waffle shack I have ever eaten at." Emily said, "What are you talking about? We ate at a Denny's." Chloe said, "It was still a nice place." Emily replied, "Hey, Amy? How long do we have until we reach Whitechapel?" I asked, "About five hours. That is if we keep going at this speed." She replied, "We are going kind of slow even for warp star standards." Chloe said, "Yeah, let's pick up the pace, girls." Emily said, "Hey, Mabel? Want to see what this warp star can do?" I asked,

"I might be interested." She replied, "Come on, girls, let's see what these stars can do. Blast off!" Emily shouted, and off we went flying on the warp stars always made me feel free. And with Mabel by my side, it felt like we could do anything. We flew until we reached our destination. "Wow, so this is Whitechapel." Mabel said, "It's really pretty out here." I said, "So, where do we go first?" Lizzy asked, "I think we should go and see Gus. He was Mom and Dad's real estate agent." Amy said, "Sounds like a plan. Show us the way, Amy." I said we continued flying until we came across an old run-down building. "Well, this is the place." Amy said, "Are you sure? This place looks abandoned." Emily said, "It could just be run down." Amy said, "Come on; let's take a look anyway." I said we walked up to the front door and saw a note hanging there. "Please use the back door." Esamanda read, "May as well." Cindy said, we walked to the back and went inside.

Inside was even more run down then outside dust was everywhere, tables and chairs were laying messily, and there was no one here. "Hello, Gus, my name is Amy. I'm the daughter of Henry and Lilly. My sister Emily and my friends just moved here. And my Dad said you could help us find a house." Amy called out. "Doesn't look like anyone's here. Maybe Dad didn't know the place went out of business." Emily said, "Maybe your right. We should go before someone thinks we're trespassing." Amy said we were about to leave when "Wait, don't go sorry for keeping you waiting. Normally I have Holly here. But she's on her day off." A man said, appearing. He was somewhat overweight, had brown hair that was combed over his head. And was wearing a suit and tie.

"Hi, I'm Gus." He greeted, "Your Gus?!" Amy asked, "Yes, and Henry told me you would be here. Come with me. We'll move you in right away." He said, and we followed him. "Sorry about the mess cleaning lady quit two months ago. And it's been hard to maintain the place." Gus explained, "Where's everyone else?" Emily asked, "Lunch break?" Gus said, "It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Lunch was an hour ago." Amy said, "Alright, the truth is I'm the only here. Well, except for Holly, but like I said before, it's her day off." Gus explained, "I knew this place was abandoned." Emily said, "Yes, this place went out of business twenty years ago." Gus explained, "But, why would your Dad suggest us to go here, Amy." I asked," Wait, how did you know we would be here? Our parents are dead." Emily asked, "And you're not afraid of our appearance." Amy said, "Well, let's just say I have a secret too." Gus said, and a blinding light well blinded us.

"When the light died down, we saw Gus's true form. He was actually a skinny man with a head full of brown hair. But he was still wearing the same clothes except now he had angel wings and a halo. "You're an angel?!" Amy asked, "Your dead?!" Mabel asked, "Yes, I am, and I know most of you are too. Follow me, and I'll explain everything." Gus said, and we followed him to his office. "So, many years ago, I died working on demolishing a house a wall came down and crushed me and several others down with it. I didn't want to meet my end this early, but things like this happen in the workforce. When this place went out of business, I took it upon myself to keep it running for people who need me." Gus explained, "I thought angels could only withstand a physical form for so long." I said, "They do, but sometimes there's a link that can keep them between this world and ours. We call them miracle angels because when they show up, it's like a miracle." Emily explained, 

"Wow, that's really cool." I said, "So, I got a call from Henry last night he told me to give you the nicest house I could sell. So, here it is." Gus said, showing us pictures. "That's the house Mom and Dad lived in." Emily realized, "Hey, why was that house vacant for so long?" Amy asked, "That's because my family used to live in that house. We had to sell it and didn't have enough time to move everything out of it. It's why the house had furniture in it when your parents moved in." Gus explained, "Why didn't you move everything out before our parents moved in?" Emily asked, "I was embarrassed to say the stuff was mine. I thought it would ruin the sale, so I said the furniture was someone else's. After your parents left I don't know why no one wanted to buy it. I guess living in the house another family lived in after they die is a bad omen." Gus said, "Actually, no one thinks that." Cindy said,

"Well, it must have been the location. So, you don't have to worry about anything, just give me an envelope with this paper in it. And it should be enough to keep you living here." Gus explained, "But, this place isn't even a corporate entity anymore. We could get in big trouble." Amy said, "Don't worry, all you have to do is keep giving me these papers every month. And I'll handle the rest. So, do we have a deal?" He asked, "Yes, of course, we do." Amy said, "Great, here's the keys, and your first paper meant is next month on the twenty-seventh." Gus said, giving us the keys

"Hold on, don't we have some forms to fill out?" I asked, "Normally you would, but since Emily and Amy's parents lived there first. I can give them to Henry instead." He explained, "That's not how it works. But thanks anyway. You've been a big help." Amy said, "No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very important phone call to make." Gus said, dialing a number "Hello, Henry, it's me, you were right. Your kids came, and they were wonderful. This is the first house I've sold in years." He said, "Tell, our dad, we said hi." Amy said, "Oh, your kids and their friends say hi." Gus said

We said goodbye to Gus and left to see our new house. We got there in no time flat. "Wow, so this is it?" I said, "It looks pretty run down. No wonder it hasn't been able to sell. It looks like its more money than its worth." Mimi said, "Well, either way. We should take a look inside and see what we can do." Emily said we were about to look inside when. "Hey, are you moving in?" Someone asked, "Yeah, we just bought the place. Is there a problem?" Amy asked, not making full eye contact. "No, not at all. We just wanted to hi." The boy said we turned around to face three young teenage boys. The boy who spoke to us had brown hair and eyes, and a shy expression. The boy next to him was taller. He also had brown hair and green eyes and looked like he could've been the other boy's brother. He was wearing a purple striped shirt and jeans. The last boy was shorter and looked younger than the two. He had blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing glasses, a blue jacket, and jeans.

But the moment I lay eyes on the blond one, I felt something that I haven't felt in a while. I looked over at Mabel, and I knew she felt the same way. "Hi, you boys live around here?" Esamanda asked, "Um, yeah, my name is Ethen. And these are my friends Benny and-"I'm Rory." He said, coming to shake our hands. "And that's Rory." Ethen chuckled, "H, Hi Rory." I said, shaking his hand. As I was doing so, I got butterflies in my tummy. There was something about Rory that made me want to smile. "So, I was walking home when I saw you fly in, and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Benny said, "That's really nice of you. How old are you boys?" Emily asked, "Fifteen." They said, but Ethen and Benny started glaring at Rory. "Fine, I'm fourteen. But I'm going to be fifteen next month." Rory said, "So, what're your names?" Ethen asked, "Oh, right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Amy, and this is my sister Emily." Amy said, "I'm Cindy, and this is my little sister Chloe." Cindy said,

"I'm Esamanda." She said, "I'm Lizzy." She said, "I'm Dakota." I said, "I'm Mable." She said, "And I'm Mimi. But you can call me Mimikins if you like." Mimi said, "That's the spider demon from my nightmares." Benny said, "Oh, so you've heard of me." Mimi replied, "Wow, Mimi, you sure are popular these days." Mabel said, "I know, isn't it great. Don't worry; I'm a good girl now." Mimi said, "So, what brings you to Whitechapel?" Ethen asked, "School." Emily said, "I'm here for the Dusk screening." Mabel said, "Wow, school? That's really lame. As for you, Mabel, that's less lame." Benny said, "You obviously don't know my sister." Emily said, "It's a long story come inside. We'll explain everything." Amy said. She opened the door, and a gust of dust greeted us, causing us to start coughing and sneezing. "That's a lot of dust." Emily said, "This place is a mess." Cindy said, "Well, what did you expect? This place has been vacant for years." Amy said,

"Hey, Chloe, Dakota, Rory. Are you three okay you were coughing quite a bit?" Emily asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, "Me too." Chloe said, "I'm a little out of breath. But I'll be fine. I have Asthma." Rory said, "Dakota kind of has that too. She has really bad dust allergies and gets this really bad wheezing cough, especially if there's pollen." Emily explained, "We can't live in this mess. Ethen, Benny, can you boys give us a hand?" Amy asked, "Sure least we can since you just moved in." Ethen said, "Hey Rory, can you stay outside with Dakota? There's a porch swing right there so you can sit and get to know each other." Emily explained, "Sure, my Mom's picking me up soon. But I can stay with her." Rory said, "Thanks, bud, Means a lot." Emily said Rory took me by the hand, and we got comfortable on the swing. While Emily and the others got cleaning supplies out. 

"So, how long have you known Ethen and Benny for?" I asked, "Since first grade. But those two have known each other longer then I have. How long have you known your friends for?" Rory asked, "Well, technically, I've known them since I was born. But, I formally met them when I was five. I met Esamanda and Lizzy when I six. Mimi, I met six months ago. And Mabel I met just yesterday we brought her along for this Dusk screening event." I explained, "Yeah, everyone's been talking about that, I think its pretty lame." Rory said, "Yeah, I'm not big on vampire's ether." I replied, "But, how have you known Emily and the others since you born when you met them when you were five?" Rory asked, "Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you this. But, Emily and the others are my angels." I said, "You mean." "Yes, angels that help you learn right from wrong. Have wings and halos. Those angels." I explained, "Wow, that's awesome. But how come they look like Heartless?" He asked,

"You know what Heartless are?" I asked excitedly, "Yeah, I played Kingdom Hearts a little bit when I was five." He explained, "I played them when I was five too. Well, my Dad played them for me, but try living through the experience. It's amazing, and one of my favorite adventures." I said, "Ha, ha, you're adorable." Rory laughed, "Thanks, I think you're cute too." I said, "Thanks, so, about your friends." Rory said, "It's kind of a long story." I said, "Luckily for you, I like long stories." Rory said, putting his arm around me. "Alright, where do I start? Well, according to Amy, it all began when." And I started to explain Emily and others story. "Wow, seems like Dakota and Rory have hit off." Emily said, sweeping some dust bunnies "Yeah, she's normally pretty shy. She must really like him." Mimi said, "Yeah, did you see the way Dakota looked at him? I swear she was checking him out." Benny said,

"She's ten. There's no way she's falling in love with him." Emily said, "Yeah, Dakota, in love with Rory. I highly doubt it." Ethen said, "I don't know Ems. You know Dakota; she falls in love pretty easily." Amy reminded, "But, he's four years older than her. There's no way she'd fall in love with someone with that age gap." Emily said, "Have you seen her track record she's always falling in love with someone older than her. Should we be concerned?" Cindy asked, "Probably." Emily said, "Oh come on, you know love knows no bounds. There's a reason they say love hits you like a ton of bricks. Haven't you ever been in love?" Mabel asked, "It's been a while." Emily said dryly, "Emily's right, there's no way she likes him that way. She's just really friendly." Ethen said, "Yeah, you're probably right. She does make friends easily. Now can someone hand me the wipes?" Amy asked, "Here you go. So, why is Dakota here? She's a little young for high school." Benny said, "I managed to get into that program." Amy said,

"The little genius program? I thought they canceled that? No one wanted to go." Benny said, "Actually, almost everyone wanted to go. Except you, but there weren't many volunteers. So, I thought they ended it." Ethen said, "Well, I guess Dakota and I are the only ones in." Chloe said, "And I'm pretty sure Mabel will be in too. We need to keep an eye on her while she's here. So, it's probably the best idea." Emily said, "I'm fine with that. I'm smarter then I seem." She replied, "I better see how Dakota and Rory are doing." Emily said, heading outside. "Hey, you two, how's it going?" Emily asked, "Shh." Rory shushed, pointing to me sleeping in his arms. "Wow, did she fall asleep on you?" Emily asked, "Yeah, she was telling me your story, and she started falling asleep." Rory explained, "Wow, that normally doesn't happen. She must really trust you." Emily said, "I really like her too. She's really sweet. So, how's it going inside?" Rory asked,

"Almost done. We just need to clean upstairs and the basement. But it should be clean enough for you to come inside." Emily said just as a car pulled up and honked its horn, "Oh, that's my Mom I got to go. Hey, Dakota wake up." Rory said, gently shaking me. "What? Did I fall asleep?" I asked, still half asleep, "Yeah, you did. Look, I got to go. I'll see you soon, alright?" Rory said, "Okay, bye, Rory, it was nice meeting you." I said, hugging him, "Hey, guys, I got to go." Rory called out, "Bye, Rory." Mabel said, "Nice meeting you." Mimi said, "Hope to see you soon." Amy said, "Bye, bud, see tomorrow." Benny said, and Rory left. "Come on, let's head inside." Emily said, "Okay, Emily." I said, following her. "And that's pretty much everything." Amy said, "So, you guys are angels that have been cursed to look like that?" Benny said, "Yes, that sums it up." Amy said, "And Dakota's been traveling with you for five years now?" Ethen asked, "It's an on and off kind of thing." Emily said, "Wow, that's awesome. Who would have thought we'd make such cool new friends." Benny said,

"Yeah, now that you know about our secret, you can't tell anyone." Amy said, "Don't worry, nobody believes a thing Benny says anyway." Ethen said, "So, do you think we can hang out from time to time?" I asked, "Sure, I have a little sister around your age. She will be thrilled to meet you guys." Ethen said, "Hey, you can head home if you like. We can take things from here." Emily said, "Yeah, I do have to head back before Grandma worries about me." Benny said, "Yeah, I'm having dinner soon too. Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Ethen asked, "No, I think we're good." Cindy said, "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Emily said, "Yeah, see you soon." Benny said, "Nice meeting you." Ethen said, and they walked out the door. "So, where do we clean next?" I asked, "Dakota, you take Mimi and Mabel and clean upstairs. The rest of us will clean the basement." Emily explained, "Okay, Emily." I said, and I took Mable and Mimi upstairs. After a lot of work, the house looked good as new. 

"Phew, finally done." Amy said, sitting down, "That was a lot of work." Emily said, "But, look at what we did. This place is shiny and new." Mimi said, "So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked, "Huh, I didn't think of that." Emily said, "We could order a pizza." Chloe said, "Yeah, I'm down for that." Emily said, "So, what do you think about the boys we met?" I asked, "They seem nice enough." Cindy said, "Yeah, and they were cute too. Especially Rory." Mabel said, "Yeah, I kinda like him too. You know Benny and Rory seem a little immature." I replied, "That's normal for boys their age, they'll mellow out as they get older. Though I was surprised to see that Ethen was quite mature for his age." Emily said, "What do you think of him?" I asked, "I think he's nice." Amy said, "Yeah, I think we'll be pretty close with him." Chloe said, "What about Benny?" I asked

"I think we'll be good friends with him too. But, he does seem like trouble. Though trouble is my middle name, so that's not saying much." Emily said, "I think Benny will keep things interesting for us." Lizzy said, "And what about Rory?" I asked, "I think Rory's a cutie." Mabel gushed, "Yeah, he is kind of cute. You really hit it off with him, Dakota." Mimi said, "Well, I really like him." I replied, "Yeah, I like him too. But, there's something about his personality that could get annoying after a while. I got nothing against the kid, and I still think he'll be good friends with us. But I don't know. There's something about him that annoys me." Emily said, "I understand what you mean. But I still like him." I said, just as someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Cindy asked, "Well, let's see." Esamanda said Amy opened the door to be greeted by Ethen and his family.

"Ethen what are you doing here. And who's this?" Amy asked, "Oh, these are my parents and my little sister." He said, "Hi, I'm Samantha Morgan, and this is my husband, Ross." She said, "Hey, nice to meet you." Amy said, "Ethen told us you just moved in, so we wanted to say hi and give you a nice home-cooked meal." Samantha said, "That's really nice of you. Come on in." Amy said, letting them inside. "Hi, you must be Ethen's little sister." I said, "Hi, I'm Jane. Ethen told me there was a girl my age." She said, shaking my hand "Well, how old are you?" I asked, "I'm eight." Jane replied, "I'm ten." I said, "Cool, so you met Benny and Rory too?" She asked, "Yeah, they are really nice." I said, "Yeah, they're pretty cool." Jane said, "Come here, you two. So I can serve you some food." Amy said I sat down with Jane on the couch; there weren't enough places for all of us. So everyone was a little scattered. Amy explained our reason for coming here while Jane and I started to get to know each other. "So, how long have you known your friends for?" Jane asked,

"Since I was five. We've been on a lot of adventures together." I said, "So, how long have you known Benny and Rory for?" I asked, "All my life. I have vague memories of Rory playing with me as a baby. I always thought he would make a great big brother." Jane said, does he have any siblings?" I asked, "Not that I'm aware of. But, Ethen told me you got along with him really well. So, I guess he has one now." Jane said, "Yeah, I guess he does." I said we finished eating and I showed Jane around the house. It started getting late, and Ethen's parents thought it was time to go. "This is a really nice place. I hope I come over and play with you sometime." Jane said, "I hope I can come over and play with you too." I said, "We'll hang out with you guys tomorrow." Ethen said, "See you tomorrow, Ethen." I said, "Well, what do you know. We just moved in, and we already made four new friends." Emily said, "That's got to be some kind of record for us." I said, "It must be. Now it's been a long day. I think it's time for bed." Amy said, "You're right. I'm really tired." I said, "Good night, everyone see you in the morning." Amy said

As we all went upstairs, I fell asleep immediately. And I woke up at nine o'clock to the smell of pancakes. "Good morning, everyone." I said, "Morning, Dakota, I was wondering when you would wake up. I just came back from the store." Emily said, "So, what are we going to do today?" Amy asked, "Well, we could finish unpacking." Chloe said, "Or we could take a look around town." Esamanda suggested, "How about we get my Dusk tickets." Mable suggested, "What?" Emily asked, "They'll be sold out soon. It won't do me any good if I came here, and they were sold out." Mabel said, "She's right, guys." I said, "Alright, after breakfast, we'll stop at wherever they're being sold." Emily said, "Sounds like a plan." I said after breakfast, we left the house and ran into Rory. "Hi, Rory," I said, running up to hug him. "Hey, guys. How was your first night here?" He asked, "Pretty good." I said, "Yeah, Ethen's parents brought us dinner, and we meet Jane." Amy said,

"That's great. So, where are you guys heading." Rory asked, "Getting Mabel her Dusk tickets. Do you know where there being sold?" Mimi asked, 'Yeah, at the school. There being sold by the fan club, you can't miss them." Rory said, "Thanks, Rory. So, you're hanging out with Ethen and Benny?" Amy asked, "Yep, maybe you can hang out with us later." He said, "Sounds great. See you later." I said, "Bye, guys." Rory waved as we walked away. "That was really nice of Rory to tell us where to go." I said, "Well, we did need to stop at the school. So, better kill two birds with one stone." Amy said we arrived at the school and saw a long line of people. "Wow, that's a long line." Emily said, "You guys wait in line. I need to talk to the principal." Amy said, "Okay, Amy." I said Amy walked away and saw a man with a cup of coffee walking to an office. "Excuse me? But, do you know where I could find the principal?" She asked, "That would be me. How can I help you?" He asked, "I'm Amy. We talked on the phone a few days ago." Amy said,

"Oh, that's right. Good to see you made it here. Did you bring your forms?" Hicks asked, "Yes, I did." Amy replied, showing them to him, "Great, follow me, we'll get things sorted out." Hicks said Amy followed him into his office. And she sat down in a chair. "So, you and eight friends are going here, correct?" He asked, "Correct, but we bought a new friend here from California. She'll be staying for two weeks. Is it alright if she goes here as well?" Amy asked, "How old is she, and what is she here for?" Hicks asked, "She's twelve, and she's here for that Dusk screening." Amy explained, "Well, a lot of people are coming out of town for that event. Since she has nothing else to do, she can stay." Hicks said, "Thank you." Amy said, "Though I must admit I was not expecting you to look the way you do. May I ask why?" Hicks asked, "Well, It's a long story." Amy said, and she started telling him about herself. Meanwhile, the rest of us were waiting in line for our turn. "Ugh, I'm so bored." Emily said, "Well, this is what waiting in line does to ya." I said,

"Don't worry, Ems; it will be all over soon." Cindy said, "I hope you're right, huh?" Emily said, noticing something by the lockers, "Come on, Jesse, I already told you no!" A girl said, "And I already told you there's no turning back. Come on, just one little drink, and it will be all over." A boy said, "What in the world? Not on my watch, you don't. Save my place in line." Emily said, walking over to them. "Emily, where are you going?" I asked, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in joining your little cult." The girl said, "You already have the mark, so I'm afraid you have no choice." Jesse said, "Hey, leave her alone. You heard her. She's not interested now get lost!" Emily said, "Do you mind? I don't remember asking you to get involved." Jesse said, "Well, I also don't remember needing a permission slip. But I know a girl in distress when I see one. Now back off before I use force." Emily threatened, "Please, what's a little Heartless like you going to do scratch me? Steal my heart?" He asked mockingly,

Just as Emily fried her rainbow wand at him, knocking him off his feet. "Well, I could do that. But, death by rainbows is also an option." Emily said, "Okay, fine, I'll leave. I didn't mean any trouble. What a freak." Jesse said, walking off. "What a jerk, how did you get yourself mixed up with him?" Emily asked, "He's my boyfriend." The girl replied, "Oh, I am so sorry. If I would've known that I would've backed off." Emily said, "No, it's okay. I needed the help. Thanks, I'm Sarah." She said, "I'm Emily." She replied, shaking hands, "My sister and our friends just moved here." Emily explained, "Cool, I go to school here. I'm guessing I'll see you around?" Sarah asked, "Yeah, we're freshmen. We should be higher up, but we haven't been to school in a while." Emily explained, "I understand. It was nice meeting you." Sarah said, "Nice meeting you too." Emily replied, "Sarah, there you are, come on. We have six more customers I can't do this without you." A blond-haired girl with glasses said, taking Sarah by the hand.

"Coming Erica, thanks again, Emily." Sarah said, "No problem let me know if you have any more boy troubles." Emily said, walking back to us. "Boy trouble? Was Jesse bothering you again?" Erica asked, "Yeah, he was thankfully that Heartless girl Emily came to my rescue." Sarah said, "Some boys just don't respect our boundaries." Erica said, "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. How may we help you?" Erica asked, "Yeah, my friends Mabel and Mimi wants to buy a ticket for the Dusk screening." I said, "Sure thing. Here you go, that'll be two, ninety-nine." Erica said, "Here you go. I've wanted to go to these for years." Mabel said, "Well, I hope it will be worth the wait. Hey, are you friends with Emily?" Sarah asked, "Yeah, we are. We saw what happened at the lockers, are you okay?" I asked, "I'm fine, thanks to her." Sarah said, "Like I said before, it's no big deal its part of the job." Emily said, walking up to us. "There you are, Emily." I said, "Hey, Sarah, and Erica, right?" Emily asked, "Yep, that's right. It's nice to meet you, girls." Erica said,

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Dakota, and these are the rest of my friends. Cindy, her little sister Chloe, Esamanda, her best friend Lizzy, Mimi, and my new best friend, Mabel." I said, "Nice to meet you, girls." Sarah said, "Hey, sorry, I'm late that took longer than expected." Amy said, walking up to us. "Erica, Sarah, I want you to meet my sister Amy." Emily said, "Hi, I'm guessing you're in charge of selling the tickets?" Amy asked, "We are your sister helped me while my boyfriend was pressuring me." Sarah explained, "Yeah, my sister's great when it comes to handling guys mistreating girls." Amy said, "So, here are your tickets." Erica said, handing us five tickets. Consider it my way of thanking you for helping my friend." Erica said, "But, we're not even fans of Dusk." Amy said, "But, it would be kind of rude not to accept them. Thanks, Erica." I said, "How about this I'll hold on to them and if you change your mind. I'll give them to you." Erica said, "That's not a bad idea." I said, "Better than letting them go to waste." Emily said,

"We better go before we hold up the line." I said, "What line? You're the last ones here." Erica said, "What?!" We said, "Then what's that long line for?" Emily asked, pointing to the longer line. "Oh, that's for club registration. It's always long; we were about to close up for the day when you showed up." Erica explained, "So, want to grab lunch?" Sarah asked, "Sure." We said, "Great, let's go." Erica said, we helped Sarah and Erica pack up and left to eat. Outside we ran into Jesse and his friends. "Well, well, well. So we meet again." Jesse said, "Hello. Uh, Jesse, right?" Emily asked, "Yeah, and I don't believe we formally meet." Jesse said, "Oh, right, my name's Emily. This is my sister Amy and my friends Dakota, Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, Lizzy, Mimi, and Mabel." Emily said, "Hi." Mabel said, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier if I knew Sarah was your girlfriend. I would've left you alone." Emily said, "No, I was a little pushy with her today. So, no hard feelings." Jesse said, "Yeah, same here." Emily said, shaking his hand. But there was something about him she didn't trust.

"So, I got to go. I'm in the drama club, and we've got practice." Jesse said, "Yeah, we got to go too. See you around, pal." Emily said, and we left. "Is it me? Or is there something off about that guy?" Emily asked, "What about Jesse? He seems like your average bad boy. You heard him. He didn't mean to cause any harm." Amy said, "Yeah, Jesse may seem intimidating, but once you get to know him. He's really nice." Erica said, "Maybe you're right. I've nearly been taking advantage of by some boys before, so I have trust issues. They all feel the same to me." Emily explained, "No, worry's I understand so. Where do you wanna eat?" Erica asked, "Pizza sounds good to me." I said, "That sounds great. Follow me; I know a great place." Erica said, leading the way. Emily looked back over at Jesse, and there was something about him making her feel uneasy. Something dark and dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5: How it all Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Whitechapel Adventure Origins. This chapter is the longest of all mostly because I wanted to wrap everything up in one chapter. this chapter also has a little head canon in it about Benny's parents and Rory's life anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter because Whitechapel Adventures will be on hiatus for a little while I've got a lot of other projects I want to work on. But I start working on the forth story sooner or later. Anyway I've kept you here long enough enjoy the last chapter of the story and keep an eye out for a oneshort that goes into detail about how Dakota fell in love with Rory.

Chapter 5: How it all Began

We had lunch with Sarah and Erica. After eating, we started walking home and told them about ourselves. "So, you girls are world travelers?" Erica asked, "Yeah, you could say that. We travel to different alternate universes to. Well, save the world." Emily explained, "Then why are you here? I mean, this universe doesn't have the same dangers you're used to fighting." Sarah said, "That's because my sister thought it would be a nice idea to attended school here. We passed away before we could graduate. And our parents lived here before we were born. So, after a little convincing, we decided to move here." Emily explained, "I came along for the Dusk screening." Mabel said, "We went to California by accident. That's where we met Mabel and her brother Masen. After hearing about Mabel's wishes to see the screening, we agreed to bring her along. But, she's only staying until it is over." Amy explained, "Well, I'm sure we'll become good friends while you're here." Erica said,

"So, we better take you girls home. Where do you live?" Sarah asked, "Don't worry, we can walk back ourselves. Thanks for hanging with us, and it was nice meeting you." Amy said, "Well, we should at least know where you live if we want to hang out with you." Erica said, "Okay, I guess we could show the house. If that's okay with you, Amy." I said, "Yeah, she's right. Follow us. It's not far from here." Amy said, "Hey, do you girls know three boys named Ethen, Benny, and Rory?" I asked, "Yeah, I never thought about it. But, Rory kinda looks like you. Are you his sister?" Emily asked Erica, "Emily Jane told me Rory doesn't have any siblings." I said, "Oh, yeah, she did say that, didn't she. Sorry, Erica." Emily said, "No, it's okay. I get that a lot, and I don't even know the kid. I think I've seen him and his friends around town, but I've never talked to them." Erica explained,

"They do seem younger than you. Their starting their freshman year next week." Emily said, "Well, it sounds like a nice time to get to know them. If we're not overloaded." Erica said, "Trust me, you'll see them with us a lot. Whenever we make new friends, they stick with us." Emily said, "Hey, we're coming up to our street. We should be home soon." I said, "I look forward to seeing where you girls live." Sarah said, we made it home and showed Sarah and Erica around we also showed them the Petz fantasy eggs and our Kirby copy ability hats. After a little while, it was time for them to head home. "See you, girls, later." I said, "Yeah, it was fun hanging with you. Anyway, it looks like your other friends are looking for you." Sarah said, pointing to Ethen, Benny, and Rory waving at us. "Hi, boys. Bye Sarah bye Erica." I said, hugging them and running to see my new friends.

"Wow, she must really like them." Sarah said, "Yeah, she does. She also really likes Rory. They've been inseparable since yesterday." Emily explained, "Sounds like someone has a little crush." Erica said, "Yeah, it does." Emily realized, "Anyway, we'll see you later. Bye, guys." Sarah said, leaving with Erica, "Hey, Benny, hey Ethen. Hey, Rory." Emily greeted, "Hey, girls, saw you made some new friends." Ethen said, "Yeah, we meet them when we were getting Mabel her Dusk tickets." I explained, "That's awesome; it sounds like you're making a lot of new friends here." Ethen said, "We have a gift." Emily said, "Anyway, we were wondering since you just moved in, and we're starting our freshman year together. Ethen and I wanted to invite you to hang out with us Sunday night while his parents are out on their date." Benny explained, "Isn't that a little irresponsible?" Amy asked,

"Don't worry. We do this all the time. All I have to do is look after Jane; it will be fun." Ethen said, "Well, it does sound like fun. Will you be there, Rory?" I asked, "I'll be hanging out a little bit, but I can't stay the whole time." He explained, "Really, why not?" Cindy asked, "I live an hour away. It's not easy for me to walk to and from my house with my Asthma. Plus, my Mom wants me to have an early night, so I don't fall asleep during my classes." Rory explained, "That's too bad. But I understand. I hope we can hang out at school." I said, feeling a little disappointed, "I'm sure we will. But, you guys have fun without me." Rory said, "That's nice of you, Rory. What do you say girls want to go?" Emily asked, "I think it could be fun." Esamanda said, "It would be a good chance to get to know each other better." Lizzy said, "I think you're right. Sure we're in." Amy said, "Great, I'll tell my parents you're coming too." Ethen said, "Anyway, I have to head home. See you later." Benny said, "Hey, Benny is it okay if we come with you. We want to meet your family." Amy said,

"Yeah, we meet Ethen's, but not yours." I said, "Sure, you can come. My Grandma wants to meet you anyway." Benny said, "Great, so, what's your family like?" I asked, "Well, I never paid attention to what my dad does for a living. I think he's a handyman or something. But I know it pays well. He's rarely around, though. Plus, I'm normally with Ethen, so we don't see each other often." Benny explained, "What about your mom?" I asked, "My Mom left us when I was eight-years-old." Benny said sadly, "Oh, Benny, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." I said, feeling guilty "No, it's okay, their marriage was rocky from the start. They thought the only way to save it was to have me. Well, years passed and things only got worse from there. They were fighting all the time, and it got so bad that I normally stayed at Ethen's or my Grandma's old house. Anyway, when I turned seven, they realized enough was enough. And decided to get a divorce.

"Three weeks before the papers came in. Dad found out Mom was having an affair when everything was finalized. She ran away with her new boyfriend and got married two years later. I haven't seen her since." Benny explained, "Benny, I am so sorry. But why does your Grandma live with you?" Chloe asked, "When Mom left, Dad still wanted a mother figure for me, so after Grandma started caring for me more than Mom did. He thought having Grandma, move-in was the best choice. Plus, Dad's always been worried about Grandma's health even though she can look after herself just fine." Benny explained, "Well, at least you're surrounded by people who love you." I said, "Yeah, I am, aren't I." Benny said, feeling better

"Well, this is my house." Benny said, "Cool place." I said, "There you are, Benny. Dinner's almost ready. Oh, Hello Rory, Ethen, oh, who's this?" An old woman asked, "Hey, my name is Amy. These are my friends. Dakota, my sister Emily, Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, Lizzy, Mimi, and Mabel." She explained, "Oh, so you're the girls that just moved in Benny told me about you. My name is Evelin Weir. I'm Benny's Grandmother." She said, "Nice to meet you. Benny told us about you." I said, "Did he oh, that reminds me. I wanted to give you some homemade cookies." Mrs. Weir said, handing us a tin of cookies. "Awesome, Grandma Weir's homemade Cookies. My favorite. Ow!" Rory said, reaching for one only to get his hand slapped away from Mrs. Weir. "Rory, those are for the girls, not you." She said sternly. "Sorry, you know I can't resist," Rory said, causing me to giggle. "Don't worry, Rory. I'll share, it wouldn't be fair to keep them all to ourselves." I said,

"Yeah, we'll let you take some home. Now come on, let's head home and get something to eat." Emily said, "See you later, Benny." I said, "Nice meeting, you, Evelin." Emily said, "Yeah, see you girls tomorrow." Benny said as we walked home, "Mrs. Weir seems nice." I said, "Yeah, she does. You know there's something magical about her, but I can't put my finger on it." Emily said, "So, tell me about these friends you met." Ethen said, "Their names are Sarah and Erica. We met them at the school when we were getting Mabel her tickets. They were the ones in charge of handing out the Dusk tickets. You know, Erica kind of looks like you, Rory." I said, "I get that so much any time a friend of hers sees me. They think I'm her brother. And I don't even know her. I mean, I see her at the bookstore whenever a new Dusk novel comes out. But, I've never spoken to her. Who knows, maybe this year I'll finally talk to her. But, I get a little shy talking to girls I'll probably just weird her out." Rory said,

"Well, you talk to us pretty well I'm sure you can muster up the courage to talk to her. Also, we'll be hanging out with them from time to time." Emily said, "Thanks, Emily. I'm sure I can put fear behind me and talk to her if I see her. Anyway, I gotta head home. See you, girls, later." Rory said, "Rory, wait." Mabel said, "Yeah?" He replied, "Can I take a picture with you and Dakota?" Mabel asked, "Really, why?" I asked, "Because I want something to remember you. For when I head home." Mabel said, "Sure, I would love to." Rory said, "Yeah, Emily, could you take the picture?" I asked, "Sure, say cheese." She said, holding up her phone, "Cheese!" We said, posing, "Hey, that came out great." Emily said, "Let me see." I said as she showed us the photo "Wow. I need to get that developed." Mabel said, "And I want to get that framed." I said, "I'll get this developed inside." Emily said, "Can you send one too? I think that photo will look great in my wallet." Rory said,

"Sure, I'll send you a small one." Emily replied, "Thanks, Emily, I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rory said, "I have to go too. See you, guys." Ethen said, walking away with Rory. "Bye, Ethen. Bye, Rory. See you guys soon. Anyway, I'm heading inside, got to get dinner ready." Emily said, "Bye, Rory. He, he, he's so cute." I said, causing Mabel to look smugly at me, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, "Uh, oh, somebody's in love." Mabel said, "What no way, Mabes. I just think Rory's cool and all besides. You and I both know I don't have a chance with him because of my age. Plus, I just see him as a friend." I said, "Keep tellin' yourself that sister, maybe you'll believe it." Mabel said, "And I'm telling you I just see him as a friend. I mean, it's not like I stay awake thinking about him." I said, heading inside, but deep down, Mabel was right about me. Because I could tell inside my heart, it was slowly falling in love with Rory.

During dinner, I had trouble eating my tummy was full of butterflies, and my mind kept wandering to Rory. "Dakota, you haven't eaten anything since I gave it to you. Thinking about Rory again?" Emily asked, "What, N-no! What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to hide the truth. "Well, you looked a little confused, you've been staring off into space for fifteen minutes now, and your cheeks are burning red." Amy pointed out. "They are?!" I asked, I looked at my reflection and saw that my cheeks were a shade of red. Realizing this made my face turn even redder. Making me cover my face and hide under the table. "Well, that answers that question." Cindy said, "You like him, don't you, Dakota? It's okay; you can tell us we won't make fun of you. Well, most of us won't." Chloe said, looking at Emily and Mabel. "I don't like him that way. I just think he's cute. Can't a girl think someone's cute without it automatically being a crush?" I asked,

"Well, it's normally the beginning stages. But you do have a point. Also, you're ten and Rory's almost fifteen. That's a big age gap for someone your age plus, you shouldn't be in high school for another few years. I'm not saying you shouldn't show him you care. But, what I am saying is, don't let your feelings turn romantic. You're too young to understand what love truly means between someone who isn't a part of your family. Understand?" Emily asked, "I understand Emily, your right I am too young for him, but that doesn't stop the fact that Rory makes me feel great." I said, "That's great to hear. It's nice to see you made a friend who makes you happy. Now come on, you need to eat 'cause I've got something special for dessert." Emily said, "What'd you get Ems." Mabel asked, "You'll have to wait to find out." Emily said, and with that, I started eating. After dinner, we had an ice cream cake Emily got at the store. After that, most of us went up to our rooms. Amy, Emily, Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, Lizzy, and Mimi shared the Master Bedroom.

One person's beds were lined up neatly along the wall. You'll be surprised what Emily can do with limited space. Amy was making the beds while Emily was staring out the window; she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of me being in love with Rory. "Okay, what's gotten you staring off into space? Did you meet a cute boy too?" Amy asked, "What?! No! Come on, Amy, you know I gave up on dating years ago." Emily said, "Alright, then what's on your mind?" Amy asked, "I think Dakota's falling in love with Rory." Emily replied, "You're figuring this out now. We all know she's attracted to him. What's so bad about it? It's just a simple crush." Amy said, "The problem is, you know how Dakota can get when she's in love. She gets really obsessive, and it worries me. I was hoping she'd grow out of this by now. But, it seems like she's falling in love all over again." Emily said, "Come on, Ems, it's no big deal. It's normal to have a childhood crush. As long as neither of them takes things too far, they should be fine.

Besides, even when Dakota is obsessing, she's never gotten her first real kiss. She knows her boundaries, she might be ten, but she's not stupid." Amy said, "You're right. Dakota would never take things too far. Plus, Rory doesn't seem like the type of person that takes advantage of others. Now that I think about it. It seems like he's the one that gets taking advantage of." Emily explained, "No arguments there. So, feeling better?" Amy asked, "Actually, there's one more thing that's been bothering me." Emily said, "And that would be." Amy said, "There's something off about Jesse." Emily said, "Jesse? You heard what Erica said Jesse might come off as intimidating, but he means well." Amy said, "No, I'm serious. There's something off about that guy. You didn't feel it, but I felt this dark aura around him I think he's up to no good." Emily said, "Or maybe you're just paranoid." Amy said, "Are you calling me a liar?!" Emily exclaimed, "No, of cause not. We've been to so many alternative universes that had the villain hiding in plain sight. But in our universe twist villain don't happen like that.

What I'm saying is you're seeing someone who seems like they're up to no good. And you automatically associate them with our past experiences. Also, your trust issues towards boys don't help either. Jesse may seem bad, but I bet once you get to know him, you two will make great friends." Amy said, "You're right as usual. But I still think something is not right about him, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Emily said, "As long as you don't do anything illegal." Amy sighed. Meanwhile, I was having trouble falling asleep, thoughts about Rory keep swirling around in my head, and the butterflies in my tummy weren't helping either. "Uh, oh," I said aloud, realizing I was staying awake thinking about him. "I know it!" Mabel exclaimed, "AHHH!" I screamed, turning on the light to see Mabel lying on the floor, smiling widely. "How long were lying there for?!" I asked, "Long enough to know that you really do have a crush on Rory." Mabel said,

"Okay, fine, I admit it. I'm attracted to him; I don't know if I'm in love with him or not, but. Do you know that feeling where you have to get to know someone? Well, I feel that way about Rory." I explained, "To be honest, I feel that way about him too." Mabel said, "You like him too?" I asked, "Well, normally, whenever I see a boy I fall, I love immediately. But, I don't feel that way about Ethen and Benny. Ethen reminds me of my brother. He seems a little uptight and paranoid about some things. Benny, I don't know he seems like he could be a bad influence. I'm not saying he's toxic or anything but, it seems like he gets in trouble a lot. But, sweet little Rory, I feel like he could do no wrong. He's just too pure for this world." Mabel said, "I agree with you, Rory's a little bundle of sunshine. I admit he might lack in the smarts department. But, where he lacks in brains, he makes up for with a heart of pure gold." I said,

"Too bad we're too young for him." Mabel said sadly, "Nah, it's fine, Emily would freak out if she found out I was in love with Rory. Plus, who knows what my parents would think when they hear I'm in love with a teenager? I'll never hear the end of it." I said, "I guess you're right; my parents would think I've gone insane if they find out I've fallen in love with someone two years older than me living in another country." Mabel said, "Actually, two years isn't that bad." I said, "It is when you're our age." Mabel said, "Fare enough. So, what do we do?" I asked, "I say, let's not worry about it. I'm leaving in two weeks you're leaving in a few months. I think we can keep our feeling from him until they go away, which is easier said than done. But, I've got one more question." Mabel said, "Which would be?" I asked, "If Rory was a vampire, how would you feel about that?" She asked,

"Well, that's a little random. Why would you ask that?" I replied, "Well, I love vampires, and I think Rory would make a cute one. Not one of those bloodthirsty always killing people vampires more like one of those social misfits that just want to hang out with friends. Or, in this case, fang out." Mabel said, making me giggle. "I guess if Rory were a vampire, I wouldn't mind it. I mean, I've always had a magical life, so being friends with a vampire would fit right in. Plus, I think it would be fun flying through the town with him in the dead of night." I said, "I agree it would be awesome if only I could fly. I know vampires don't exist. But, Jesse and his friends seem to fit the criteria." Mabel said, "Oh, first, Emily, and now you?" I asked, "What do you mean by that?" Mabel asked, "Emily says there's something off about him. I would say she's paranoid if it wasn't because I feel there's something off about him too. It's more than just a bad boy persona. There's something sinister under there." I explained,

"I think you're right Sarah seemed tense around him, and that's weird since she's dating him." Mabel explained, "That is weird. We might want to keep an eye on Jesse. This could mean trouble." I said, "Well, I'm heading to bed. It was nice talking to you, Dakota. We should this more often." Mabel said, "Yeah, thanks, Mabes. I feel better now that I got to talk about my feelings. I'm happy to call you, my friend." I said, "I'm happy, too, when I move back home. I hope we will stay friends." She said, "Of course, we will best friends forever." I said, "Good night, girl." Mabel said, leaving "Good night Mabel. Sweet dreams." I said, turning off the light and laying back down. After talking to Mabel, I felt more comfortable about my possible crush on Rory so much so that my butterflies stopped, and I was able to get to sleep.

Saturday morning, nothing much happened. We spent time with Ethen, Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica, not at the same time, but. All of us were becoming great friends; I was becoming pretty close with all of them but, Rory was my best friend. Whenever I was near him, I was always so happy, and even when he left, his energy always seemed to linger long enough to keep me smiling. All and all, I loved Rory, and my love for him was growing every day. Mabel really seemed to love him too. Maybe it's because we have similar personalities. But, the three of us were becoming true friends with each other. Ethen and Benny were especially happy to see Rory found two new best friends who were girls despite the age gap between us. "Wow, Dakota, Mabel, and Rory are becoming three peas in a pod. And those three have only known each other for two days now." Ethen said, seeing the three of us laughing together. "Sounds like Rory made a friend for life." Emily said, "I gotta admit even though they're a few years apart. They look cute together." Benny said,

"Yeah, well, Dakota's kind of like Rory. So, it's no wonder they get along so well." Ethen said, "Rory, doesn't have many friends, does he?" Chloe asked, "How'd you know?" Benny asked, "Well, he's always here, and you don't talk about your other friends. It's like you only have each other." Amy said, "It's true, none of really do. We have friends, but they're not close to us. It's been this way since grade one, we've been picked on, made fun of, laughed at, and even bullied, All because we're geeks nobody wants to hang out with us. We met Rory on the playground when he was the new kid. And everyone was avoiding him that's when Benny and I decided he really needed a friend so we talked to him at the sandbox and we've been inseparable ever since. Rory has had trouble making friends like Benny and me, but for him, it's different. He's always discarded as the weird kid. While most of us grew and matured, Rory stayed more or less the same. He never really outgrow his childlike nature, and even though he's an awesome guy to around, he seems to annoy people after a while so much, so that's even geeks call him a geek." Ethen explained,

"I knew there was something about him that annoyed me." Emily said, "To be fair, Rory kind of annoys us too." Benny said, "Benny!" Ethen said, slapping Benny's arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Benny asked, and Ethen pointed to us with his head. "Oh, right, they can hear us." Benny said, feeling ashamed, "We heard that." Mabel said, "This geeks got ears guys. And feelings." Rory said, "Don't worry about Benny. Like Emily, he seems to speak before he thinks." I said, giving Benny a hateful look. "Okay, I kinda deserve that one. Sorry, Rory." Benny said, "Apology accepted. Come on, girls; Jane wants to play another round of "Dance, Dance Revolution." Rory said, "Let's show them what we're made of." I said, "After that, you really need to tell me where you learned to dance like that." Rory said, "I'm self-taught, but it helps being a professional performer." I said, "You're a professional?" Mabel asked, "I'll tell you later." I said, "You know for a ten-year-old. You are awesome." Rory said, "Thanks, Rory. That means a lot coming from you." I said, trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Rory does annoy us from time to time. But we can't imagine our life without him. He's become a little brother to me. I do worry about him from time to time, though. Hopefully, this year will be different. We'll be popular, and no one will call us geeks again." Ethen said, "Good luck, bud. High school is like a battleground one false move, and you're dead." Emily said, "I'll take note of that." Ethen said, "Don't listen to Emily, and you'll be fine. Just be yourselves, and I'm sure you'll make friends naturally. And if you don't. Then they were never your friends, to begin with." Amy said, "Thanks, Amy. Hey, you girls still down with hanging out with us tomorrow?" Ethen asked, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Mostly because we live five minutes down the road, and we've got nothing going on tomorrow." Emily said, "Great. See you tomorrow afternoon." Ethen said, "Tomorrow afternoon? Don't you mean tomorrow night?" Emily asked, "Well, I think Dakota and Mabel would want to hang out with Rory since he can't stay for the night." Ethen said,

"You're right; they would want to be with him. Alright, afternoon, it is. Come on, girls; it's time to go." Emily said, "Already?" Mabel asked, Mabel, we've been here for almost two hours." Cindy said, "No, there, right. I've got to go too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rory said, "Bye, Rory." I said, "Love you." Mabel said, making him smile "I love you guys too. Come here." Rory said, hugging us both "See you tomorrow." I said, and we left.

Back at home, Emily and Amy were getting dinner ready while Cindy, Chloe, and Lizzy were checking the Petz. "So, how are the Petz?" I asked, seeing them climbing the stairs. "They're doing great. The eggs are cracking a little, and we saw a little bit of movement. They should be hatching soon." Cindy explained, "Sounds great, anyways, dinners ready. Come and get it." Emily said, "Are you existed to hang out with Ethen and Benny tomorrow night." Amy asked, "You bet I am. They're becoming my type of crowd." I said, "Though Sarah and Erica are really nice too." Mabel said, "Yeah, they are. But, I still think there's something off about Jesse." Emily said, "I admit I think there's something off about him too. But, I still think you're paranoid." Amy said, "Actually, I think Emily might be on to something. And I think it's more than paranoia." I said,

"Even if there is something wrong. I don't think we should get involved until we know what it is. We're not saving the world right now. We're home safe and sound. Okay, now, let's finish eating. We have one more day of summer vacation left, let's make it count." Amy said, "Okay, Amy." We said. The next morning all of us were lounging around in the living room. Trying to think about what to do. "So, what you want to do today?" Esamanda asked, "Well, we could catch a movie." I suggested, "Dakota, you hate the theater." Amy said, "Who says we'd be watching it at the theater." I replied, "She's right! Anyone up for a vampire movie marathon?!" Mabel suggested. "No!" We exclaimed, "Sheesh, just asking." Mabel said, "Sorry, Mabel, we're not really vampire fans. Though you can still have your marathon." Amy said, "I can?!" Mabel said excitedly. "Yeah, upstairs in your room." Emily said, "Aww." Mabel said, "Come on, guys. Mabel's just excited about the Dusk screening next week. Can't blame her for that." I said,

"I guess you're right. But you know, why don't we just relax today. We're hanging out with the boys later this afternoon, and it's the first day of school Tomorrow. So let's just kick back and relax." Emily said just as someone knocked at the door. "Who could that be?" I asked, "I wasn't expecting anyone." Amy said, "Do you think Ethen wanted to hang out with us early." Chloe suggested, "Could be. I'll get it." Emily said, opening the door to be greeted by Sarah and Erica. "Sarah, Erica, what are you doing here?" "We wanted to know if you wanted to come to the mall with us." Sarah said, "The mall?! I've been meaning to go there." Mimi said, "I mean, if you guys have other plans. We don't mind." Erica said, "Well, we are hanging out with our other friends today. But, sure, we can hang out today. If that's alright with everyone else." Emily said, "Sure, I don't mind it will be great to get to know each other better." Amy said, "I'm in." Lizzy said, "Alright, it's settled. Let's go, guys." I said, "So, why did you want to invite us again?" Emily asked,

"We have some back to school stuff we need to grab. And we figured you needed some too, so we wanted you to come with us." Sarah explained, "Well, that was nice of you to think of us." Cindy said, "Yeah, I didn't even bring school supplies. I've been homeschooled for a few years." I said, "Well then, it's a good thing we're coming along." Emily said Sarah told us the mall itself was nothing special. And she was right, the mall itself wasn't as big as we were used to. But, it made sense considering Whitechapel was a small town. "Wow, this place is really cool." Mimi said, "Mimi? Have you ever been to a mall before?" Emily asked, "I mean, it's not like Flipside has good clothes shopping." Mimi replied, "We'll take that as a no." Esamanda said, "Glad you like it. It's nothing special. But, at least they have live shows here." Erica said, "Live shows?! Hey, Emily, do you think you get us a gig here?" Mimi asked,

"Sorry, Mimi, but I don't think they'd hire a group of kids performing Alvin and the Chipmunks songs." Amy replied, "Come to think of it. I don't think we've even been paid." I realized, "Well, all of the gigs was to boost morale." Mimi said, "And we're still starting out." Chloe said, "Anyway, let's show you around." Sarah said for the next hour, Sarah and Erica showed us around the mall and stores. It was nice spending time with them even though most of us weren't there age. It didn't seem to bother them not long before lunch Erica and Emily sat down for a break of walking around. Erica was reading a fashion magazine she brought, and Emily was drinking a smoothie. "Man, if only I could look as good as the girls wearing those clothes." Erica said, "Nah, I've seen better." Emily said, "Who, the girls, or the clothes?" Erica asked, "Both." She replied, "They call that the latest fashion. It looks like trends from 2009." Emily said, "This is from 2009." Erica said, "Never mind." Emily said,

"Well, since you're so good with fashion. How could I look that pretty?" Erica said, "Aw, fashion, huh? Alright, I can help you. Make sure you write this down. First: Throw away everything you own and buy a whole new wardrobe. Second: Change everything about yourself. It's fake it till you make it, sister. And finally, this is the most important part. Listen close. Disregard everything I say because girl. You're beautiful just the way you are." Emily said, "Gotta admit you got me." Erica said, "Why do you care about the way you look anyway. Whatever happened to it's inside that counts?" Emily asked, "The thing is ever since I was a kid, I've always been pushed around, bullied, laugh at. And it's worse now that I'm in high school. Because I'm a geek, I'm an easy target. So, I thought if I change the way I look, then maybe people would be nicer to me." I never realized that. I'm sorry, Erica. But, if it makes you feel better, Ethen, Benny, and Rory have that problem too." Emily explained,

"Of course they do, they're geeks too. But, ever since Dusk came out, I've always wanted to become a vampire. They're cool, popular, have superpowers." Erica said, "And are emotionless husks." Emily pointed out. "True, but if I had those powers, then I could make all those bullies suffer like the way they made me suffer," Erica said with a dark tune in her voice that made Emily worried. "Don't you think that makes you no better than ones who wronged you?" Emily asked, "You're right; it does. But the idea is always fresh in my mind. Especially since Sarah's my only real friend. And now she's started avoiding me." Erica said, "What makes you say that?" Emily asked, "A few weeks ago, Sarah started acting strange. She's been dating Jesse for a few months. And recently, she's been hanging out with him more skipping classes and doesn't even text me anymore. And worst of all, somethings wrong and she won't even tell me about it." Erica explained,

"Maybe it's something personal you might be her best friend. But, it's not always your business to know what's going on in her life. Also, maybe she doesn't want you to get hurt." Emily explained, "You're right. But, I still wish she'd open up about it." Erica said, "You said Sarah's been hanging with Jesse more, right?" Emily asked, "Yeah." Erica replied, "My bad feeling about Jesse just got worse. Even if you don't believe me, there's something off about that guy." Emily said, "Yeah, you said that before. If it's true, be careful. I know we just met, but I don't want you getting hurt." Erica said, "Please, I'm already dead. Can't kill someone who's already dead. But, we'll keep an eye on Sarah." Emily said, "Hey, Emily, I think it's time to go. Dakota and Chloe are getting tired. Plus, Mimi's getting past our spending limit. And I just got a text from Ethen. He wants to know if we want to have lunch with him, Benny and Rory." Amy explained,

"Okay, sounds good to me. You girls want to come?" Emily asked, "No, thanks, today is our girl day." Erica said, "You girls have fun with your other friends, though." Sarah said, "Thanks, we had a lot of fun today. We'll see you tomorrow." I said we walked out with Sarah and Erica and made our way to the place we agreed to meet Ethen, Benny, and Rory at. "Hey, boys." I greeted, "Hey, Dakota, how's my best friend doing?" Rory asked, "I'm doing great. I've been having a lot of fun with my new friends." I said, "That's great. I'm happy to see your feeling more at home. And it looks like you've done some shopping." Ethen said, "Yeah, we were invited to the mall this morning. Tomorrow is the first day back at school. We figured some back to school shopping was in order." Emily said, "Plus, shopping for clothes is not something I pass up on." Mimi said, "I can see that, come on inside; we'll get you guys something to eat." Ethen said, "Sounds great. Thanks, Ethen." I said, heading inside. All of us ate with the boys. Not after that, they decided to show us around town a little before heading back to Ethen's house.

"Wow, despite the fact this town is small. It's got a nice charm to it." I said, "Yeah, it does. But I will warn you; it gets boring here after a while. Nothing ever happens around here." Ethen explained, "Well, either way, we're fine with that. Nothing happing is what we need." Emily said, "It's true, we've been saving the world so many times. We rarely get time to relax. It's the reason I thought coming here was a good idea." Amy explained, "Well, if you're looking for some downtime, you came to the right place. But, you also came here for school. So, don't expect to get too relaxed." Benny said, "Hey, guys, we're almost at my house. I'm going ahead to tell my parents you're here." Ethen said, "Okay, Ethen." We said.

Heading inside, we immediately started having fun with the boys playing video games in the living room. A few hours later, we see it's almost time for dinner. "Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" Ethen asked, "That sounds generous. But, we don't want to overstay our welcome." Amy said, "Oh, don't be silly. Mom usually doesn't mind having my friends staying for dinner." Ethen said, "As nice as that sounds. I think we should eat at home. But we'll be back." Emily said, "Alright, suit yourself." Ethen said, "Actually, I need to head home too. Grandma made my favorite. Plus, I forgot to bring some things. I left them at my house." Benny said, "Cool, what were you going to bring?" I asked, "You'll have to wait and see." Benny said, smiling. "Alright, after dinner, you're more than welcome to come back and hang out with Benny and me." Ethen said, "That sounds great. Thanks, Ethen, you're a really good friend." I said,

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt. Ethen dinners almost ready, and Rory, your mom, called she wants you home for dinner in an hour." Mrs. Morgan said, "Thanks, Mrs. Morgan. Guys, thanks for the fun time can't wait to make more memories this year with you guys." Rory said, "I can't wait either. I'm going to have the time of my life with you, Rory." I said, "Hey, are you sure you're okay with us staying here while you and Ross are on your date." Emily asked, "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine. You can help Ethen look after Jane as long as you stay out of trouble. It'll be fine." Mrs. Morgan said, "Alright, as long as we don't get too crazy. We'll be fine." Emily said, "Don't worry, we're pretty responsible things we'll be just fine." Amy said, "I'm glad we can trust you. Now, you better get going before it's too late." Mrs. Morgan said, "Thanks, Samantha. We'll see you soon, Ethen." Cindy said. We left with Rory, and after saying goodbye to him, I couldn't help but feel a little sad seeing him go.

After dinner, we headed back to Ethen's house for some more fun with Ethen and Benny. But, unknown to us, things wouldn't be as relaxing as we thought. Heading out the door, we ran into Benny. "Hey, Benny. What's in the bag?" I asked, "Oh, just a little dessert. Remember the things I left at my place? Well, this is it. I'll show you when we get there." Benny said, walking back to Ethen's house, we started getting more and more excited. When we go there, Amy knocked on the door, and Mrs. Morgan answered it. "Oh, there you girls are. I was wondering if you changed your minds." Mrs. Morgan said, "We would never miss a chance to hang out with our friends." I said, "Well, come on in. Ross, we better get going before all the good lines are gone." Mrs. Morgan called out. "Okay, I'm coming. You guys behave now and have fun, everyone. We'll be home in a few hours." Mr. Morgen said,

"We will have a great bowling night." Emily said, "We will." They said we headed inside and greeted Ethen and Jane. "Hey, Ethen, Hey Jane." I said, "Hey, Jane, whatcha watching?" Mabel said, seeing Jane was watching Dusk. "You're watching Dusk?" Mabel asked, "Yeah, both movies are tonight. Wanna watch?" Jane asked, "You know I do. It looks like I got my marathon, after all." Mabel said, "So, boys, what do you have planned for tonight?" "Well, first things first. How about a little treat." Benny said, unloading a bunch of junk food from his bag. "Whoa, look at all this stuff. Where'd you get all this?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, what'd you do, rob an ice cream truck or something?" Ethen asked, "Tomorrow, we officially join the high school brotherhood. We are men. We must mark the moment." Benny said, "Let's make this the Sunday to end all Sundays." Ethen said, "Let's make this the best Sunday night ever!" Emily exclaimed, "See Ems, and you said it would lame hanging out with geeks," I said, "Look, I don't care how geeky these kids might get. You have to admit high school students know how to party, now let's have some fun up in here!" Emily said, "Hey, can I get in on this?" Mabel asked, "Sure thing, girlfriend come on in." I said, "Whoa!" Emily shouted, "Remember grade five when you put 176 of these in your mouth?" Ethen asked, holding up a bag of marshmallows. "Yeah, right, it was 186!" Benny corrected, "No way. I did 172; you did 176." Ethen said, "You barely hit 150." Benny said, taking the bag from him. "And the novelty has worn off," Emily said,

"Hand me one of those bags. I want to stuff my face till my braces need to be replaced." Mabel said. Just then, a strange thumping sound was coming from outside. "Hey, Ethen, do you hear that?" Jane asked, but we didn't hear her over our excitement. "Teenagers really our dumb." Jane said, "Hold on, Jane. Haven't you watched any horror movies? When the main character goes outside in the middle of the night to investigate a strange sound. They almost always get killed. Now come on, let's see what's going on out there. Hey, we're going outside to investigate a strange thumping sound." Emily said, "O-okay." Ethen said, with a mouth full, half listening. "Hey, what is that sound? It's starting to drive me crazy." I asked, "Could be anything. A dog, a raccoon, some jerk hitting tennis balls with his hockey stick on Ethen's garage. Pfft, Dude needs to get a life." Benny said,

Two minutes later, I started staring out the window. For some reason, I started thinking about Rory and wishing he was here. Cindy noticed this and came to my side. "Who are you thinking about?" Cindy asked, "No one, what makes you say that." I replied, "Come on, I know you like him. Out with it, you're thinking about Rory again." Cindy said, "Okay, fine, I am thinking about him. It's just; I've never felt this way towards a boy in a while. It just feels so new. Even though I've been in love before, it feels. Different for some reason." I explained, "Well, you getting older, and you're starting to understand what relationships are. Rory is just attractive to you because you're starting to realize the kind of boys your into." Cindy explained, "I guess you're right. Even though I'm still really young, at least I know what I want in someone." I said, "Huh, yeah, that's one way to put it. Hey, where's Emily and Jane? I thought they would be back by now." Cindy said, "Your right, they have been gone for a while. Maybe we should start looking for them." I said,

After I said that, we heard them screaming. "Huh, Emily!" I said, "Jane?!" Ethen asked, "Ethen?!" We heard Mrs. Morgan shout. Ethen and Benny ran outside to see Emily, Jane, and Ethen's parents. "Hey, you're home early. How was date night?" Ethen asked, "Hey, what's with all the commotion? Oh, boy." I said, seeing Ethen's parents, "Well, this has been fun. But I think we should be going now. Come on Mabes, let's go." What? Now, but the movie was getting to the good part?!" Mabel called out, "Let's go. See you tomorrow, Ethen." I said, putting on my backpack and taking off. "Yeah, I think I should go too. Have a nice night now." Benny said, leaving as well. "Well, I've got no expiation for what happened. So I'm just gonna go. Hey, guys, wait for me!" Emily shouted, running to catch up to us. Looking back, I could hear Ethen being scolded for what happened.

"Well, that was a disaster." I said, "Well, better then what happened last month." Benny said, "Last month? Benny, does this happen often?" Emily asked, "Depends on what you mean by often." Benny said, "Benny!" We shouted, "Okay, fine. Yes, this has happened a few times." Benny said, "Unbelievable, and here I thought Ethen was the responsible one." Emily said, "Oh, he is. We just have our moments." Benny said, "Anyway, we should head home. It's almost nine o'clock. We have school in the morning." Amy said, "Good night Benny." I said, "Night, girls see you tomorrow." Benny said. Back home, I was sitting on my window seat, looking up into the night sky. I was excited to go to school tomorrow. I was also excited to see what other secrets this town hold. As I was looking up at the sky, I could swear I saw people flying up there. "Wow, I must be more tired than I thought," I said to myself, getting into bed and falling asleep. Little did we know our time in Whitechapel was about to be filled with danger, adventure, and supernatural weirdness.

* * *

Epilogue

The story I just told you happened almost ten years ago. Even though I spent only one year in Whitechapel, the friendship I made with Ethen and the others will last a lifetime, or so we thought. After leaving town, my crush on Rory began to be something I wanted to forget. Pretty soon, I wanted to forget the entire experience, but no matter how much I tried to move on, Ethen, Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah, and even Jesse. Stayed in my thought, and I always wished them well. Fate was also on our side as well because our paths crossed on a few occasions. But why am I telling you this now? Because a specific event happened recently that made me want to write this story out, and it happened like this.

May 7, 2018

I was sitting in my living room when Emily and the others came in. Emily was holding an old box in her arms. Hey, Emily, what's in the box?" I asked, "Something from a few years ago, I think. I wanted to bring it here because if there's anything inside that means anything to us; we'll keep it. But, if it's junk, then we could throw it all away." She said Emily sat the box on the ground and opened it up. When she did, all the memories came flooding back. "No way, this stuff is from our time at Whitechapel." Emily said, "Hey, our old holy water guns." Chloe said, "Hey, these are our old photos albums." Amy said, "Hey, whose hat is this. It's got some hair in it." Emily said, holding up a blue hat. "That's the hat Rory gave me. I was wondering where that went." I said, "Um, Emily? Why are there glass shards in a plastic bag?" Amy asked, "Those are remnants from that crystal skull that nearly destroyed us." Emily said, "Oh, yeah, I remember that incident." I said, "Hey, look an old picture frame." Cindy said, "Had me a wipe. I'll clean it." I said, when I did, I saw the old photo that Mabel, Rory, and I took when we started becoming friends, it was also around the time I started falling in love with Rory.

I admit seeing it almost moved me to tires. "Hey, what's that?" Emily asked, "It's an old photo that we took." I said, "Hey, I remember this. Wow, look how young you were." Emily said, "You and Rory made such a cute couple." Chloe said, "Even though you were under-aged. I admit you take good care of him when no one else would give him a chance." Emily said, "I never realized how much I've missed him. I tried so hard to forget about the whole thing and now. I feel like I want to see him again. I think I should talk about it with Mabel when she gets here." I said, "Oh, yeah, Mabel still talks to Rory from time to time, doesn't she?" Emily asked, "Hey, everyone, we're here." Mabel said, opening the door and was accompanied by my current boyfriend, Ventus. "There you are, I was wondering where you were." Emily said, "Well, we ran into someone along the way. Hey, is that our old stuff from Whitechapel?" Mabel asked, "Sure is want to look." Cindy asked, "You know I do. Huh, it feels like yesterday when we first moved in and made some of the greatest friends I could ask for." Mabel said,

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? Hey, Mabel, about them, I was wondering if I could?" I said, "Hold that thought, girl. I've got a surprise for you." Mabel said, "What kind of surprise?" I asked, "Come on in, bud!" She called out. "Hey, wassup!" Rory said, appearing right on cue. "Rory!" I exclaimed happily, running up to hug him. "Hey, guys, long time no see." Rory said, "Long time indeed. We haven't seen you since Christmas in 2016. How have you been, bud?" Emily asked, "What I want to know is how you did you find him?" I asked, "We ran into him in the market when we were shopping for fruit for Chloe's fruit pies. After talking for a bit, we decided to bring him along." Mabel explained, "Rory told us all about the adventures you guys have been on. I really am amazed that you've been through so much in such a little time." Ventus said, "Yeah, thing escalated really quickly shortly after school started." Emily said,

"Speaking of which. I told Ethen I was going to see you again, and he wants to meet up with you again for lunch." Rory said, "Really, all of them?" I asked, "Yeah, what do you say." Rory said, "I say let's go. It would be amazing to see everyone again." I said, "Yeah, we should cut through Imaginary land. It's the quickest way to Whitechapel." Amy said, "How did you think we got here." Ventus said, "So, it's settled. Come on everyone, let's go." I said, "And after lunch, we can make the fruit pie together at my house." Chloe said, "That sounds even greater. Come, everyone, let's go." Mimi said everyone went down to my bedroom, where the portal was hidden. One by one, everyone jumped in, leaving Rory and I left. "Hey, come on, they'll be waiting for you." Rory said, "I'm coming hang on. I'm just trying to put this in the right place." I said, "Whatcha got there?" He asked, "Do you remember this?" I asked, showing him the photograph. "Yeah, I still have the one Emily gave me in my wallet," Rory said, showing it to me. "You kept that?!" I asked, "Well, yeah, it's special to me. Plus, it's not like I show up in pictures anymore." Rory said,

"Oh, right, vampires don't show up in mirrors or photos. How could I forget that?" I said, "Well, it's been a while. Now come on everyone's waiting for us." Rory said, taking me by the hand. "You know something I think I want you hanging out with us more often." I said, "Really?! You mean that?" Rory asked, "Of course I do we've been apart for far too long. I think I'm ready to have you by my side again." I said, "This is the best day ever." Rory said, "Come on, bud, first one down the rainbow slide. Has to buy the loser an ice cream." I said, "You're on." Rory said the two of us jumped down, and as we were sliding, I was filled with happiness about seeing the friends that I haven't seen in four years.

The End

Sneak Peek

* * *

Sometimes trying to be cool in high school can be a real pain in the neck after Ethen Morgen fails to look after his little sister when home alone. His over protected parents hire a babysitter for the night, but that babysitter is more than just the girl next door. When Ethen and the others find out that she's really a fledgling vampire named Sarah Who was bit by her ex vampire boyfriend, Jesse, it's up to the Whitechapel gang to put a stop to his plans to take over Whitechapel. Will the gang be victorious? Or will Whitechapel's peaceful days be nothing but a memory? Find out in Creative Cutie's next story, Dawn of the Blood Suckers out now.


End file.
